


Am I a bad dad?

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: Jetstorm's hard life [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bullying, Cheating, Child Neglect, Crossdressing, Cute Kids, Fluff and Angst, Hitting a child, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Running Away, Sad Jetstorm, Sad Slipstream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suicide Attempt, Twincest, drunk, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift works hard as a lawyer but he has to leave his twin sons everyday and only see them for a few hours a day. He notices the change in his children and he doesn't like it. So he gets drunk one night and that's where it all goes down hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be in Slipstream's POV. The story it self is held in a AU where they do things like humans do.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-!

I slam my fist down on my alarm clock near my head yawning. "Brother? Brother! Wake up!" I yell waking up my slightly younger twin brother. 

Jetstorm wakes up yawning. "What time is it brother?" He asks rubbing his optic with a fist. 

I look at the clock. "It seems to be 5 'o clock in the morning." I say stretching. 

I slip out of bed and smooth down my sleepwear. My favorite red nightgown with black poka-dots. Jetstorm follows me wearing the same as me but with the colors reversed. We look towards the door seeing our master/sire walk in. 

"Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?" He asks us sipping some tea. 

We nod but then correct ourselves. We bow in respect. "We must get changed for our first day of school master." Jetstorm says smiling. 

I smile at him and go over to our closet. I trip over something in the dark and fall onto my face. Master Drift turns the light on and I see it was my school bag. "Whoops. I must of forgotten to take care of it." I say picking it up.

Jetstorm helps me up and we go over to our closet. "Sire! Could you help us pick out some clothing please?" We ask in unison. 

He chuckles a bit and walks over. "It is a good thing you are not hiding your excitement. I do not wish to clean up any puddles." He says making us blush. "Go sit on your bed and I'll pick out some clothing."

We nod happily and start to climb onto our bed. Jetstorm and I play with some stuffed toys that we have on our bed laughing. Sire-er-Master walks over with some of our favorite dresses. Jetstorm immediately goes for his favorite pink dress with frills on the bottom and a light pink bow. I go for my own identical dress but grab a dark pink bow. 

"It seems you've chosen the ones you wish to wear." Master says walking over with two pairs of dress shoes for us. 

We nod and start to strip down to our underwear. Master takes our dirty clothes and places them in the hamper. Jetstorm tries to cover himself with our blankets. I laugh and start to have a small wrestling match with him. "That is enough you two. It is time to change." Master says pulling me off of Jetstorm. 

We smile and grab our dresses. Master glares at us. We stop and then realize we almost forgot to change underwear. "Sorry master. Um....may we ask for you to turn around?" Jetstorm says grabbing new pairs for us.

Master Drift nods and turns around. We quickly change into identical pairs of gray panties with flowers on them and small frills on the leg holes. "Ok. We have them on." I say helping Jetstorm back onto the bed.

Master Drift nods and turns back around. He helps us with our dresses (due to the rectangular spikes on our shoulders, legs and arms we need help for things like this) and bows. We had taken a bath last night so we don't need to take one this morning. 

After putting our socks on we run out of our room towards the kitchen. "What are we having for breakfast brother?" Jetstorm asks me. 

I get a chair and use it to climb up to the cupboards. "We have many cereal-ah!" I say falling backwards. 

I prepare to hit the ground but I feel strong arms around my small body. I look up and see Master Drift. I blush slightly. "You must be more careful Slipstream. You could've gotten hurt." He says putting me next to my brother.

I fix my dress and the bow that is tied to my crest. Jetstorm hugs me suddenly causing me to jump. I smile at him. "I am ok brother. Master saved me from getting hurt." I say hugging him back.

The sound of cereal being poured into bowls distracts us and we see that Master Drift had gotten us our food. We take it smiling and rush over to the television. "Remember. After you are done eating we will train for twenty minutes." Master Drift says while getting his food as well.

Master Drift is a lawyer and often doesn't come home until at least around 8 at night. A nice couple next door watch us when he's out working. One is a war veteran that works from home til 5 o'clock at night and the other is a big goof ball that works at a big arcade downtown. Actually he owns the arcade. 

I eat my cereal while watching a cartoon with my brother. I look up at Master Drift when he sits next to me. "What is this?" He asks seeing the television show.

"It's called Soul Eater! It's about children who can turn into weapons and defeating demons called keishins!" Jetstorm says excitedly. 

I nod smiling. "This will be the tenth time we have watched the whole season!" I say smiling. 

Master Drift nods and eats his cereal while we watch Maka beating up Soul. Brother and I copy Blair when she uses Halloween cannon. We giggle and eat. After a episode we are finished with our meal. 

"Alright. Time to train." Master Drift says before getting up and taking our dishes. 

Brother and I check the clock and smile seeing that in two hours we will be in class. 

30 minutes later.....  
Brother and I smooth down our dresses and rush to grab our bags. "Sire? Are you walking us to school?" We ask him hopefully. 

Last year he never walked us to school. We just hope that this year might be different. I feel my spark break when he slowly shakes his head no. "Bumblebee will be doing that. I must get to a case." He says grabbing his suitcase. 

He fixes his tie and then leaves. We sigh sadly and put on our shoes. We're only seven, about to turn eight, and we're already used to being left alone. We walk out after turning off the light and grabbing our keys. Jetstorm was already at the gate by the time I locked the door. 

We ran next door to our neighbors house. As soon as we got to the door we were scooped up into a big hug by the giant black and green mech named Grimlock. "There's my favorite mini-cons!" He says bringing us inside.

We smile and hug him back. "Grim put them down." A familiar voice says from the kitchen. 

Grimlock smiles and lets us down. We run over and hug Bumblebee's leg. "It's only been a few hours since we've seen each other you two." He says chuckling while picking us up. 

We laugh as Mr.Grimlock makes funny faces at us. Mr.Grimlock always wears muscle shirts and jeans with holes in them. He says it's the only clothes that fit him. Mr.Bumblebee usually wears a dress like us but today he's wearing a sweater and dress pants. "So are you two excited for your first day of school?" Bumblebee asks smiling. 

We nod as he puts us in two chairs at the table. "We can't wait! We have an hour and ten minutes left to wait!" I say smiling. 

Bumblebee smiles. "Well Grim is go to drop you two off at school today. I have some chores to do." He says before giving us two bento boxes. "There's your lunches. Also from the smell of cereal coming from you I'm guessing Drift didn't make you two breakfast again?" 

We look down and nod. I hear a plate being put down in front of me and smile happily seeing fried fish and a bowl of miso soup in front of me. More dishes are placed in front of me and my brother as Mr.Grimlock takes our shoes off and slips slippers on our pedes. 

My brother and I share a smile. This is going to be a great day!


	2. My first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Jetstorm's POV.

This was the worst day ever. After Mr.Grimlock dropped us off two of the school bullies aka Airazor and Divebomb tripped me and brother so our dresses had dirt all over them then they proceded to torture us though out the day. I sniffle as Slipstream puts a bandage on my cheek where a rock cut my face from being tripped by the bullies again. 

"Do not worry Jetstorm. It is just a small cut. Let's go home now ok?" He says as Mr.Bumblebee walks up to us. 

"Are you boys ready to go home and-Jetstorm! What happened?! Why do you have a bandage on your cheek?! Slipstream your cheek is cut too! What happened?!" He asks worriedly. 

"We fell during recess and cut our cheeks. We were holding hands again." I partially lie as Slipstream nods.

"Oh, boys. Were you running and holding hands again?" Mr.Bumblebee asks smiling softly. 

We nod with fake embarrassed smiles. 

A few minutes later.....  
Brother and I hold each others hands singing a song called 'We are POP ★ Candy' while walking down the street with Mr.Bumblebee. "Ahhhhh! Big dog! Big dog!" A new voice yells. 

"What was that?" I ask rushing a head. 

As soon as I get to a crossroads in the street I see a orange mech with wheels instead of pedes coming up fast while a purple cyber dog was running after him. I pull out my self defense baton from my backpack and unfold it. The orange mech hid behind me as the dog got closer. 

I swung and hit the dog in the jaw. It whines but tries to fight. I kick it and use the baton to hit it in the stomach. It flies backwards then runs away whimpering. I look back at the mech and see that his green and purple dress was torn in some places. He suddenly hugs me sniffling. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I thought that dog was going to eat me! He tore my dress up too! You saved me!" He says hugging me to him. 

I smile and hug back. "Your welcome. I hope you are unharmed. " I say smiling softly at him. 

I blush when the mech suddenly kisses me. I heard a giggle and a gasp come from my small family. The mech pulls away with a small blush on his face two. "My name is Fixit. Bye Jetstorm. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He says before rolling away. 

I touch my lips still blushing and watch Fixit leave. Slipstream runs over and yells down the street at Fixit. "Hey! Only Sire, Mr.Bumblebee, Mr.Grimlock and I get to kiss my brother!" He yells at Fixit.

Slipstream pulls out a handkerchief and wipes my mouth. He quickly gives me a peck on the lips glaring at me. "Baka*." He says pulling me along by the arm.

I hear Mr.Bumblebee chuckle. 

Ten minutes later....  
We walk inside Mr.Bumblebee's house and change into a pair of slippers. Slipstream and I laugh and run towards the television. We push each other playfully as we run.....right into Mr.Grimlocks arms. 

"Got cha!" He says picking us up.

We laugh happily and hug him. He chuckles and holds us. "Come on! I think Clank and Clamp is on!" He says running into the living room.

As soon as we get there the show starts. We spend the next hour just watching television until Mr.Bumblebee brings over some rust sticks and small oil cakes. "Here you go. Sweets for my sweetsparks." He says giving us some 'ener pop' a popular soft drink. 

I smile and drink some of the pop. I wish it was like this with Sire. A few hours later I feel myself being shaken awake. "Time to go home you two." Mr.Bumblebee says smiling softly. 

I look at Slipstream and rub my optic. "Carry me?" I ask yawning. 

He blinks sleepily and then picks me up hooking his arm under my butt with my legs wrapped around his tummy. I lay my head between his head and shoulder. I feel him walk and smile slightly. "I love you Slipstream." I say hugging his neck.

"I love you too Jetstorm." He says smiling. 

"Slipstream put your brother down he has legs he can walk." I hear Master Drift say in a disapproving voice. 

Slipstream puts me down and I place my pedes on the ground. "Get your shoes. We are going home now. First dinner, then training, then shower, then bed." Master says as we put our shoes on. 

We bow and then stand straight. "I must thank you again for this Bumblebee. You have been very kind to look after my children while I'm at work." Master Drift says stoically as usual.

Mr.Bumblebee nods smiling. "Oh! I went to the liberty to make dinner for you three." He says giving Master some bento boxes. 

"Thank you very much." All three of us say bowing. 

Slipstream and I hug Mr.Bumblebee's leg then kiss his cheeks when he bends down. "Hey don't I get one?" Mr.Grimlock says frowning. 

We giggle and hug his leg and kiss his cheeks as well. "Yay! My favorite mini-cons gave me a kiss!" Mr.Grimlock says smiling a toothy smile. 

Brother and I laugh getting our school bags. "Goodbye!" We say walking out the door with master.  

"So....how was school?" Master asks unlocking our front door. 

"It was fun! We played games with the other children during break times." I lie. 

He seemed to notice my lie but didn't say anything. "Come. Let's eat then you can tell me how you got those cuts." He says going to the table. 

We immediately reach up and feel our cuts. The bandages must've fallen off! "Jetstorm! Slipstream! Come before it gets cold!"

We rush to the table after changing into slippers and almost tripping over each other. We climb into our seats next to each other and start to eat silently. "Are you boys going to tell me how you got the cuts?" Master asks pointing at his own cheek for emphasis. 

We look at each other. "We fell while holding hands again. I fell and toke Slipstream down with me. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry Master." I say looking down in shame.

Master Drift says nothing and soon it was time to train for a hour. Training is always hard. We must stand still during meditation then we must do our katas correct the first time or we have to do it again. 

After the hour passes Slipstream and I rush to the family bath. Our bath is big enough that all three of us and even Mr.Bumblebee and Mr.Grimlock could fit in it so Slipstream and I bathe together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baka=Stupid


	3. Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipstream's POV

After showering off Jetstorm and I get into the tub. We laugh and splash each other with water. I laugh and grab the floating toy bucket. Jetstorm tries to rush me for the rubber duck. I laugh and dump the toys in the tub. 

I grab the red boat with a sail on it and blow on the sail to make it float. Jetstorm tries to catch it as it quickly floats by him but he just falls face first into the water making a big wave. I spit out some water and laugh. I swim over to him and pat his back as he chokes on the water. 

"Silly." I say pecking his forehead. 

Jetstorm lets out a giggle and swims for his rubber duck. He grabs it and swims back to me. "I found Mr.Ducky!" He says smiling. 

I giggle and hug him. This is one of the only times we can act like kids at home. So I'm going to make sure Jetstorm enjoys it. "Jetstorm let us play marco polo." I say smiling. 

He nods happily and covers his optics. I giggle softly and swim over to edge of the bath. "Marco!" Jetstorm says swimming a bit with a servo out in front of him. 

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!" 

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Hug!"

I giggle giving Jetstorm a hug from behind. Jetstorm giggles as well and turns and hugs me. Hugging Jetstorm I grab a passing toy boat. "Let's have a boat race!" I say smiling. 

He nods happily and grabs a boat and a rubber ducky. I had lost track of time a long time ago but when Master Drift comes in and glares at us I have a feeling that we've been in here for a long time. Brother and I get out and are wrapped in warm fuzzy towels. I hadn't realized that the water had gotten chilly. 

We get dried off then picked up by our Master/Sire. "You two are extremely late for bed! It is ten at night! It is time for bed!" He says taking us to our room. 

We giggle as we bounce a little from being dropped onto our bed. I watch Master Drift pick some pajamas out for us. "Who wants the stars?" He asks holding up a pair of star patterned pajamas. 

Jetstorm quickly raises his servo. I giggle at him. "Can I have the space ship pair Master?" I ask smiling. 

He nods with a small smile. After he helps us get dressed he turns the small TV on our dresser on the sparkling network. A femme on the TV reads a story to us. Jetstorm yawns and rubs his optic. I yawn and listen to the rest of the story. By the end of it we're still not asleep. 

"Hm. Would you two like some warm milk?" Master asks us raising the blanket on us up to our chins. 

We nod yawning. He walks out and goes to the kitchen. Jetstorm moves so he is snuggled up to my side. I smile and kiss his forehead. I love my little brother. Even if we are only three minutes apart. A few seconds later Master walked in with bottles. 

"They are...the only things to drink out of that won't spill." He says walking over to us. 

He sits down on the edge of the bed and picks up Jetstorm. Jetstorm yawns and the rubber part of the bottle is put in his mouth. Jetstorm quickly starts to drink from the bottle. I sleepily crawl over to them and try to get my bottle. Looking up at Master's optics I see love and sadness. As soon as Jetstorm is done with his bottle he is fast asleep.  
Master picks me up and puts the rubber part of the other bottle into my mouth. I drink the milk happily and gently grip onto his shirt sleeve. He doesn't wear his armour unless he thinks he needs it. I slowly drink the milk from the bottle feeling myself falling asleep. 

I feel the bottle being taken out of my mouth and being laid down next to Jetstorm. I snuggle close to Jetstorm and yawn. "Good night you two." Master Drift says turning our night light on.

Mast-I mean Sire kisses our foreheads before going to leave. "Sire?" I say softly. 

He stops and turns around. "Yes?"

"Can we go to the park on Saturday?" I ask hopefully. 

"If you two behave in school and do your chores then yes. We will go to the park." He says standing in the doorway. 

"Promise?" 

"I promise."

I smile. "Thank you Sire. I love you." I say closing my optics. 

"I love you too my son."


	4. Drunken accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drift's POV. Smut warning for the beginning.

I sigh as I close the door to my children's room. I walk to my room and turn off all of the lights in the house. Opening my bedroom door I go lay down. Sighing I unbuckle my belt and slip my pants off. 

I groan and rub at the lump in my boxers. I have been painfully hard since the last trial for my client. It's because I saw him again today. Fracture. My children's carrier. He left me shortly after my children were born. Apparently he was pregnant again when he left me. No. He still was pregnant. He had the medics take out Jetstorm and Slipstream. 

He never told me why but I could have guessed. His stomach plating was so large I was afraid that he would pop. Our other sons names are Divebomb and Airazor. I groan as I pump my hard twitching cable. I will not admit it but I do like pregnant mechs. I do not know why. 

Taking off my boxers I feel lubricant start to drip out of my valve. I gasp softly as I play with my swollen anterior node. My thighs shake with how hard I rub it and my pedes dig into the beds sheets. Gasps escape my vocalizer as I remember how tight Fracture was when he was pregnant. His sweet valve was so tight I thought he would snap my cable clean off of me.

Grabbing a picture I keep in my drawer next to my bed I start to pump my cable harder. The picture was of Fracture when he was pregnant. Hot puffs of air come from my vents as I get closer to my overload. I quickly bite my blanket as I roar as I overload all over my servo. 

Slowly I feel myself fall into recharge. 

The next morning....  
I groan sitting up. Looking at my servo I see that my transfluid was stained on it. I sigh and head towards my bathroom. After washing off and changing clothes to my orange and black suit I head towards the kitchen to try and make breakfast for my sons. I am starting to think that they are starting to believe that Bumblebee is their Carrier and Grimlock their Sire. 

Looking at the clock I see it's four thirty in the morning. I nod and put toast in the toaster. A loud cough makes me turn around. Just in time to see both of my sons purge. Slightly frightened I rush over to them. Both of their frames were hot to the touch and their faces were paler than they usually are. 

"Daddy? My tummy hurts." Jetstorm says falling into my arms.

My fear raises as he called me daddy. He only calls me that when he's in pain. "What exactly did you eat yesterday?" I ask them as I pick them up. 

"We ate the cereal you gave us, breakfast at Carrier's house, lunches that Carrier gave us, mud, oil cakes and ener pop. Den dinner and milk." Slipstream says softly. 

I stop when he says 'Carrier'. I gulp. "Why did you eat mud?" I ask him hiding my hurt. 

"They made us. Purple.....bullies....." He says softly.

I stiffen a bit when he says bullies. My babies are getting bullied? Once my legs obey my command to walk I walk into their room and carefully lay them down. My watch beeps telling me that it was time to wake my kids up. I kiss their foreheads and shut their alarm off. 

Slipstream grasps my suits sleeve and looks at me with hope and fear in his aqua colored optics. My spark stops when I see the fear. "D-Daddy? Will you *cough! cough! cough!* stay home with us?" He asks softly. 

I feel my spark shatter seeing the fear of being rejected in his optics. I go to answer him when the phone rings. "I will be right back." I say running out. 

I grasp my chest as the image of my baby looking at me with those fear filled optics flashes in my mind. Picking up the phone I suddenly regret it. "Drift. Where are you?! Your late!" My client yells though the phone. "The trial is starting in TEN MINUTES!" 

I look at my watch and panic a bit. I must've been standing in the hallway longer than I thought. "I am very sorry. I will be there soon." I tell him before hanging up. I run to my children's room and stop when I hear crying. 

My spark shatters into millions of pieces. Leaning against the door I place my audio against it. "Daddy hates us doesn't *cough! cough! cough!*  he?" I hear Jetstorm say in between sobs. 

I hear Slipstream let out another sob. "N-No. Daddy is j-just *hic!* busy!" He says obviously holding back his own sobs. "I-I'm s-sure he st-still loves us. E-Even if h-he rarely says *cough! cough!* so." 

I sigh softly and quickly and quietly leave after putting my shoes on. Picking up my briefcase I walk out and over to Bumblebee's house. I go to knock but stop hearing the moaning. "G-GRIMLOCK~!" Bumblebee's voice yells out. 

I feel my face flush in embarrassment. Knocking on the door I try to keep a straight face as Grimlock answers with a satisfied grin. "Yes? Oh hey Drift! You headin' off ta work?" He asks seeing my briefcase. 

"Yes. I need to be in court in five minutes. I was wondering if you can watch the boy's at my home today. They both are not well. I will call a doctor and their school on my way to court." I say quickly but clearly. 

"Their sick?! Don't worry! We'll watch them!" Grimlock says with determination in his voice and on his face. 

I bow and quickly rush to my car.  
\----------------------------  
I sigh as I step into my car. I had gotten there in time but my client wasn't too happy. At least we won. Turning my car on I drive out of the parking lot. Driving down the road I realize something. My children's clothes were to small. Yesterday Jetstorm's and Slipstream's dresses were too small.

I stop at a red light and notice a clothing store. It looked very fancy as well. Plus it was a children's clothing. After the light turns green I turn into the parking lot and look for a parking place. Once I find one I park and get out. I lock my car then walk in.

The place was enormous. Walking up to a cashier I read his name tag. "Hello Sideswipe. May I ask you where the dresses are?" I say feeling a bit uncomfortable. Many femmes were looking at me. 

He looks up at me and nods. "Yeah. Follow me gramps." He says walking towards the back of the store. 

He is rude. I quickly follow him into a area with dresses, skirts and special occasion dresses. "Here ya go. You better not be a creeper cause I can call my annoying police officer sister or my overprotective twin." He says glaring up at me. 

I shake my head. "No, no, no. I am shopping for my son's Slipstream and Jetstorm." I say raising my hands in defense. 

He seems to brighten. "Oh you mean your Slip's and Storm's dad? Why didn't you say something sooner? Their my cousin's favorite mini-cons! And mine too! Here I'll help you pick out some clothes for them." He says grinning. 

He stops when he realising something. "Scrap. Forgot a cart. BRB." He says running to the front of the store. 

Looking at some of the dresses I pick one up and inspect it. It had a small cyber kittens face on it. It looked like a pair of overalls but it was a dress. "Maybe Jetstorm would like this." I say picking up another one but this one was a different color. 

It was red while the other was blue. The dresses where snatched from me and put back. I blink before I register being pulled towards some kimono's. "The twins said they'd been wanting to have one of their own for a while. Let's see.....oh! I think these one's are the one's." Sideswipe says picking out two kimono's that looked similar to each other.

They were both black with red lotus blossoms on the bottoms with a red obi. "Now time to look for regular clothes." He says carefully putting the kimono's down in the cart. 

We spend the next half hour picking out clothes for my children. The cart held six new dresses, two kimono's, two ten packs of socks and underwear, new shoes, six skirts, six shirts, six new pajamas and ten new bows. "Alright. I think that should cover it. We got a toy section too if you want to get them something new to play with." Sideswipe says pointing towards a pile of toys in a bin.

I walk over and pick one up. I know that Jetstorm likes ducks and Slipstream likes glitch mice. Picking up two toys I place them in the cart.  
\-----------------------------  
Yawning I check the time and see it's almost nine o'clock. Hitting my head on my steering wheel I sigh. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." I say driving up to a liquor store. 

After buying three six packs I get back into my car again. Driving home I see a familiar purple mech in the car next to mine. His-our-two children in the backseat playing. He sees me and rolls down his window. "Hey Drift! Nice ta see ya again. Been about eight years huh? Heh heh heh. How are your kids? Probably miserable living with you." He says laughing. 

He speeds up when the light turns green. My tanks churn as I drive down the road back home. I walk in carrying the six packs. After I take off my shoes and coat I walk to the kitchen. Sitting at the table I start to drink a high grade bottle. After a few more my vision starts to get hazy. 

"D-Daddy?" I hear a small voice say from the doorway. 

Looking over I see two blurry forms. "Daddy y-your home very late. It is twelve o'clock in the morning." The red blur says swaying a bit. Or is that me?

I feel a growl enter my throat. "Wh-Why did he have to have you l-little bastards? Y-You two are za reason why h-he left." I say before I could stop myself. 

I see my babies back up in fear but I can't stop this anger. "I hate you two! It's all y-your fault! I l-loved him but he still left because of you!" I yell feeling my servo raise up. 

My servo comes down and smacks both my babies in the face. My spark stops when I hear their pained yelps. My vision clears slightly and I see that both of my babies are sporting red marks on their faces. I fall to my knees and feel tears fall from my optics. I'm suddenly sober again when I see their fear filled optics. 

"B-Boys. I-I-" I say reaching out for them but they run away screaming. 

I cover my own optics and simply sob. My babies are afraid of me and it's all my fault. Suddenly everything turns dark and I meet the cold hard floor of my hallway.  
\-------------------------------  
I come back to too hear pounding on my door and my phone ringing. "Drift! Drift I know your home open up!" I hear Bumblebee's frantic voice yell. 

I sit up and check my watch. Twelve in the afternoon. I turn my head when the door opens and I see Grimlock holding the pair of emergency keys I gave him. Bumblebee rushes over to me after putting slippers on. "What happened?! We've been calling you all day! The school called us and told us the boy's didn't come to school today!" He says as the ringing stops when Grimlock pushes a button on his cell phone. 

I feel my optics go wide and I run upstairs to my children's room. I open the door quickly and I fall to my knees at what I see. My babies weren't there. They were gone.

And it was all my fault.


	5. It's my fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drift's POV

I look at my shaking servos with wide optics with tears falling down my face. My babies were gone. All because I hit them. If I only hadn't drank that stupid High Grade then Grimlock wouldn't be calling in a Amber Alert. A cup of tea is placed in front of me as a blanket is put over my shoulders. 

I look up at Bumblebee still feeling the tears drip off of my face. "A-Am I a bad dad?" I ask him with my voice laced with static. 

He shakes his head and hugs me. "You just made a mistake. I'm sure we'll find them." Bumblebee says trying but failing at hiding his anger towards me. I hug him back shaking.

"I blamed them. I blamed them for Fracture leaving me." I say in a broken sob. Bumblebee's grip on me tightens. In anger or in reassure I can't tell. 

I hear the thumps of Grimlock walking in. "Their sending over Strongarm. She'll be here any minute." He says before a loud knock on the door sounds. 

I pay no mind but continue to cry to Bumblebee. "Is this the Sire?" A femme's voice asks. 

I turn and see a mostly white femme with a crest and blue markings on her helm. Two doorwings stood proud behind her. "This is Drift. Slipstream and Jetstorm's father yes Strongarm. I'm not surprised that you got here so quickly." Bumblebee says letting me go. 

"I was nearby. Next door actually. It's my day off so I thought I would come visit you but looks like I get to help find your children." Strongarm says the last part to me. 

"Strongarm what are we doing at Slip's and Storm's place?" A familiar voice says. 

The same mech as last night, Sideswipe, walks in with a golden yellow mech. "Hey your the mech from last night! How'd the kiddos like the clothes I picked out for them?" Sideswipe says smiling. 

I cover my optics as I start to cry again. Where are my children? Where are my babies?  
\----------------------------  
It's almost been a whole day since my babies disappeared. Holding my cell phone in my servos I wait for the call that I want to hear. It's almost ten so the news should come on soon. Turning the TV on I flip though the channels to the news network. 

"Breaking news today as two sparklings have gone missing. They are twins, both are black and red but one has reversed colors and are sick. The last things they were reported wearing was pajamas with stars and rocket ships on them. They both are mini-cons and are eight years old. Please contact the CPD if you know where they are or if you have seen them." The news reporter says calmly as a picture of my babies shows on the screen. 

My cell phone rings and I immediately pick it up. "Hello?"

"Drift what happened?! I just saw the news." My friend Steve says in a slightly panicked voice. 

I sigh inwardly. Not the right mech. "My children ran away and it's all my fault." I say wiping my optics.  
\----------------------------------  
Bumblebee came over to give me some dinner but I can't eat. Looking at a knife in the holder I blindly grab it and look into the blade. I look at my wrist and the energon lines that are in it. Placing the blade over the lines I slice them. A gasp of pain leaves me but I slice again. "Drift? I came over too-HOLY PRIMUS!" I hear Bumblebee's voice scream. 

I fall to my knees and hold my bleeding wrist. I feel giant servos on my shoulders and then being picked up. I feel something wrapped around the cuts and then someone slapping me. 

Shaking my head a bit I look up at Bumblebee. "What the frag do you think you were doing?" He says with tears in his optics. 

I feel myself start to shake then I just break down again. A few minutes later I was sitting on my couch being feed the food that I had refused to eat before. Grimlock carefully feed me as Bumblebee talked to his father who had arrived two minutes ago. 

Grimlock wiped my optics again. "Come on Drift we're gonna find 'em. I promise." He says trying to soothe me. 

A medic walks in and glares at me. "So you cut yourself?" He asks. I nod. Then a wrench hits my head. 

I wince and rub my head. "Father!" Bumblebee growls out while Grimlock laughs. 

The medic waves at him then takes my wrist. "My name is Ratchet. I'm gonna check on this and make sure that it doesn't need any welds or stitches." Ratchet says taking the wrapping that was over my cuts off. 

He washes it off with some rubbing alcohol making me wince. "Alright their not too bad. No welds or stitches needed. But it will leave a few scars. Physically and mentality." Ratchet says while putting bandages on my wrist. 

"I just want my babies back home where I can hug them and apologize to them." I mutter before breaking down again. 

The room was silent other than my sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is going to be with the twins.


	6. We found you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipstream's POV

A loud cough comes from my little brother. His shaking has gotten worse. Or is that my own shaking? I'm just glad that we put hoodies on. Brother and I are currently in a cardboard box under a play area of a park. It had started to rain a little while ago. The cold not helping us in the least with feeling sick. I pull out a picture from my hoodie pocket and look at it silently. It was of our carrier. A purple mech with red optics. We look nothing like him or know anything about him but daddy loves him. So we have to get him back. 

I feel something come up from my throat and quickly crawl out from the box and purge. My tanks churn in hunger. We hadn't eaten all day. Jetstorm was whimpering from the inside of the box trying to crawl out to me but he knows he doesn't have the strength. Neither of us do. 

We had to grow up fairly quickly in order to train like daddy did so we know how to be big boy's but we're still too little to work and do things grown ups do. I don't even have enough strength to call out to a mech walking by carrying a plastic bag.  

The world goes dark when I see the mechs face. It was carrier.  
\---------------------------------  
Something warm touches my face making me open my optics. I look up into red optics. "Hey weird head. My carrier found you outside. You ok?" Divebomb asks me as the warm thing disappeared. 

I blink and then sit up quickly looking for Jetstorm. Divebomb let out a tiny squeak. "J-Jetstorm?" I ask before coughing. 

I rub my sore throat. I feel myself being gently laid down. "Relax! Airazor is taking him to the bathroom." Divebomb says putting the warm thing on my forehead again. 

"B-Brother!" I hear Jetstorm say as he runs over to me. I gasp out as he lands on my tummy. 

He wiggles until he's hugging me. I hug him back and we both let out tiny sneezes. The purple mech comes in with a tray with something steaming on it. It smells like leek soup. "Divebomb, Airazor can you go get some juice for them please? I forgot it." He says gently peeling Jetstorm from me.

Both of them nod and rush out. The mech sits Jetstorm next to me and sits me up. "What were you two doing out there?" He asks uncovering two bowls of leek soup. 

"We were l-looking for you. You can make daddy happy again m-m-mommy." Jetstorm says taking the picture out from my pocket. 

The picture was of the purple mech and daddy. The purple mech holds the picture carefully. His optics shine a bit. He smiles. "So he told you huh? My name is Fracture. I am your carrier." He says gently touching our faces. 

We smile up at our carrier. Until we both erupt into coughing fights.  
\-------------------------------  
A little while passed before Jetstorm and I snuck out of the room we were in. A loud crash sounded from the kitchen and we jumped. "Ey yous can just tell me where ya kids is and I'll leave ya be." A accented voice says from the kitchen. 

We look at each other and walk in to see our carrier with a blaster pointed at his head. Carrier had blood dripping down his face and a broken optic. The mech holding the blaster had giant antlers and a dark blue suit on. I step back scared but end up tripping over a piece of a broken chair. The mech must've heard me because the next thing I know I'm being picked up by my scruff bar and Jetstorm is screaming for the mech to put me down with a raspy voice. 

"Yous two is coming wit me." He says picking up Jetstorm. 

I hear pede steps quickly running towards us and know its Divebomb and Airazor. "Let them go!" "Yeah! Let our little brothers go!" They shout. 

But they just get picked up too. "Huh. I gots double then what I wanted. Good." The mech says before taking us to a black car. 

He throws all four of us into the trunk and slams it closed. I hear Jetstorm whimper next to me. I hold him close as the car starts up. "D-Divebomb? D-Do you think that carrier is ok?" I hear Airazor ask sounding close to tears. 

"Yeah. Mom is strong. He wouldn't let that antlered jerk kill him." Divebomb says in the dark of the trunk. 

I hear Airazor move closer to Divebomb sniffling. "Scared." He mutters into Divebomb. 

"Me too." Jetstorm says softly. 

My processor spins with questions as I hug my immediate younger brother. Who was the mech with the antlers? Where are we going? Is he going to kill us? And who was hugging my pede?!  
\----------------------------  
I must've fallen asleep because when I open my optics I see a purple femme and a red mech with four yellow optics looking down at me. "Shiny?" The femme says tilting her head. 

I blink at her and sit up. Well try to. I'm laying on something really soft and warm. Looking around me I see I'm laying on a bed big enough for a bunch of us to lay on and still have room for someone Mr.Grimlock's size. I hear giggling coming from one side of the bed. Looking over I see Jetstorm pinned to the ground being licked by a chompazoid mech who's stubby little tail was wagging happily.

"Ey! Underbite stop tastin' 'em! Ya don't know where 'is been! Go chew on one of the da spoons or somethin'!" The red mech with yellow optics says as the femme runs over to said spoons.

Her feet look like a bird's. "Shiny!" She says protecting the spoons. 

Underbite growls at the mech. "Oh shut up Chop Shop! You said I couldn't give the orange one a bath 'cause you wanted to and now I can't give him one either?" The mech says walking over on all fours. 

I carefully climb down and hug my little brother. "Are you ok Jetstorm?" I ask him before hearing two thumps.

I look over and see Airazor and Divebomb had fallen off of the bed. "Ow! Airazor get off of me!" Divebomb yells trying to push his egg shaped brother off of him. 

Airazor gets off of his brother and helps him up. "Sorry Dive." He says hugging our brothers arm. 

Divebomb nuzzles the top of his head with a soft purr. Divebomb and Airazor see us and quickly hug us. "Your ok!" Divebomb says before realising what he did. 

Both of our purple brothers let us go and back up. A orange mech wearing a pink nightgown rolls over to us and immediately hugs both me and Jetstorm. "Fixit?" Jetstorm asks hugging the scared mech back. 

The door opens near where the purple femme was and a blueish-grayish mech walks in wearing a black dress. His audio receptors were like puppy ears and a thick tail was wagging slightly behind him. The other children rush over to him and hug him. His yellow optics lands on all five of us and he smiles gently making us shake in fear a bit. 

"Good morning you five. Your new here so I'll tell you who I am ok? My name is Steeljaw. And I'm your new carrier."


	7. How are we getting home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divebomb's POV

I feel Airazor shake in fear as he hides behind me. Looking to my left I see that my other little brothers were scared too. 'I'm a big boy now. I'm seven years old! I can protect my brothers!' I say to myself. 

I stand in front of my brothers ready to fight the mech named Steeljaw, who got closer, if I have too. "Don't even think about it! You try hurting my brothers I'll rip you to shreds!" I say letting my claws form from my finger tips. 

He chuckles and picks me up. "I'm not going to hurt you or brothers. Like I said I'm your new carrier. I would never hurt you." He says nuzzling my face. 

I stiffen as he kisses my cheek then puts me down. "Breakfast will be ready soon. We're having fried eggs and pancakes." He says walking out. 

I wipe my cheek off and glare at the door. "Crazy mech! Who does he think he is! Our carrier is a lot more cool looking than him!" I say walking back over to my brothers. 

The orange mech that clinged to Jetstorm was suddenly pulled away by the four opticed mech. "He's my widget!" He says taking him over to a rocking chair. 

I get curious and look around. The walls were painted yellow. A big toy chest was near the rocking chair with a bookcase next to it, a TV was on a dresser that looked like it could hold a lot of clothes, a giant bed was next to me and a closet was to my left. Opening the closet I see a bunch of board games. Closing the door I gasp as the chompazoid bites my tail. 

"Pway!" He says with my tail still in his mouth. 

I whimper and fall to my knees. "L-Let go! Th-That hurts!" I yell whimpering. 

I hear a clang and then see Airazor behind me. "Stop that! His tail is sensitive!" He says as the chompazoid shakes his head. 

Airazor hugs me and nuzzles under my chin. I smile and hug him back. "Thanks Airazor." I say as the door opens up and the antlered mech from last night walks in.

Me and my brothers growl at him. "Ey it's time for breakfast! Come on kiddos." He says as the other kids run up and hug his leg. 

We stay put not trusting him. He looks over at us. "Ey. Come on new kids." He says as the purple femme walks over to us. 

"Shiny!" She says pulling us over to the small line that was made by the other kids. 

I hold Airazor's servo and walk with the other kids though a big hallway. The mech with the antlers opens a door and walks in. The other kids run in giggling. We walk in cautiously. Some tall mechs with big builds were standing near a door and they looked pretty dumb. 

The antlered mech picks me up and puts me in a chair at a big table. I go to scratch him but my stomach growls. Or was that Airazor's? Looking at him I see him holding his stomach blushing. Another growl comes from a stomach and this time I know it's mine. 

Blushing I hold my stomach. A soft chuckle comes from Steeljaw and a plate of food is put in front of me. I look at it and see that it's different from what he said it was earlier. It was waffles, fried eggs and sausage patties. "I thought I'd change it up a bit." Steeljaw says putting plates in front of my other brothers. 

"Crikey! Underbite slow down!" I hear the four eyed guy say. 

Looking up I see that the chompazoid was chowing down with his tail wagging. I see that the orange mech was crying silently. "I want my tommy-poppy-mommy!" He says after hitting his chest. 

Steeljaw picks him up and holds him. "Oh sweetie I'm right here. I got you." He says holding him close. 

The orange mech whimpers and tries to get away. The antlered mech takes the orange mech away from Steeljaw. "Put da poor kid down Steel." He says putting the orange mech down into his chair. 

He kisses Steeljaw and then sits at the front of the table. Wait I've seen him before! He's Thunderhoof! The Italian mob boss! He was put in jail a long time ago by grandpa Lockdown! He's a murderer! I feel someone grab my servo and look to see that Airazor was holding my servo shaking. 

Apparently he knows who this mech is too. Looking down the table I see my other two brothers were poking at their food. "Ey Steel, make sure ya take your Fluvoxamine*." Thunderhoof says tossing a bottle of pills at Steeljaw. 

Steeljaw catches it and takes a few of them with his energon. A sippy cup with energon in it is put in front of me and I hiss at the giant mech that put it in front of me. He backs up in fear. I grin but hiss at another mech that got close to Airazor. 

I hear a growl come from Slipstream as another mech puts a sippy cup in front of him and Jetstorm. "Now now you two. Be nice." Steeljaw says smiling. 

I glare at him but stop. Smelling the food I make sure there's nothing bad in it. Good. No poison or anything. Carrier taught me and Airazor how to smell out poison's in things. Airazor and my other brothers sniff their food too and nod.

I eat one of the patties cautiously. "Ey! If your not going to eat your food can I have it?" Underbite asks me with his tiny tail wagging.

I hiss at him too and eat a waffle.  
\-------------------------------------  
Breakfast was a hour ago and now we're sitting in the room again as the other four kids play. Glitchy is playing with four optics so it's just me, Airazor, Slipstream and Jetstorm are playing with Lego's. "How are we going to get out of here?" Airazor asks me building a small tower. 

I shrug and look up at a camera. "We better use the brother bond to talk. There's a camera in here." I say looking at Slipstream. 

Everyone nods. #How are we going to get out of here? Carrier must be worried sick!# Airazor asks though the bond.

#I don't know but we have to get out of here! I want Sire!# Jetstorm says. 

Looking at Slipstream I see that his optics are unfocused. So are Jetstorm's. Slipstream stands up and rushes for a waste bucket.....where he purges up his breakfast. Jetstorm does the same but all down the front of him.

What the heck is going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluvoxamine is a antidepressant that they use in Japan for serious depression cases.


	8. The mob bosses mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeljaw's POV 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: MENTION OF SPARKLING DEATH AND ROBO-SMUT AHEAD!

Rushing into the children's room I panic when two of my new babies passed out. "Thunderhoof! Thunderhoof! Come in here quickly!" I yell panicking. 

Not again! I can't loose more babies! Cradling my babies close I bury my muzzle in their necks. Tears fell down my face as I held them. "Steel! What's wrong?!" Thunderhoof yells running in. 

I look up at him and then down at our babies. "Something's wrong! Get a doctor! Now!" I yell as he takes our babies. 

Everything is a blur as it starts turning black.   
\--------------------------------  
I smile holding one of my new born sparklings. Since I'm a wolficon I have a litter not just one pup. My mate Thunderhoof and I were graced with them little under a month ago. Everyone in my mates mob was happy for us when they found out I was carrying. A few of them even dared to touch my swollen stomach when the pups kicked without asking first. 

Let's just say those mechs had to get new servos. I coo down at my pup as it giggles up at me. She has her Sire's antlers and optics the rest of her looks just like me. Opening the door to their room a white flash blinds me. Then I hear yelling, then pede steps, then I see my mate hovering above me. But he's so blurry before I can't see him anymore.

Opening my optics I see that I can only see through one optic. "W-What happened?" I ask sitting up. 

Thunderhoof shoots up and hugs me. "Thank Primus Steel! Your alrigh'!" He says holding me to him. 

I my engine purrs as he holds me to him. I try to send out pulses of love to our sparklings but I found the connection to my babies was severed. I felt fear enter my spark. "The pups! What happened to them?!" I ask feeling tears whell up in my only good optic.

Thunderhoof looks at me with small tears in his optics. "Dey were killed in da blast. I'm so sorry babe. One of da other mobs put a bomb in their room. I'm so sorry babe." He says hugging me.  
\----------------------------------  
Screaming I sit up in bed. Thunderhoof runs in and over to me. "Ey yo! Babe yous is alrigh'! I'm 'ere!" He says holding me as I cried to him.   
"Thunderhoof! I-I thought we lost our babies again! Please tell me their ok! Please!" I say looking him in the optics with tears falling from my own.

He nods and kisses me hard and desperate. He pulls away and holds me to him. "Their alrigh'. We kidnapped a docto' ta check dem out. They just got a really bad cold. He said a day of bed rest an' lots of fluids den dey'll be ok." Thunderhoof says gently massaging my ear. 

My tail wags slightly at the massage. Sighing I look up at him and earn a kiss. I smile and kiss him back. "How abou' we try ta make another baby huh?" He asks rubbing my panties that were slowly getting wetter. 

My ears fold back as I moan. "B-But you kn-kn-oohhh! Mmmm. You know I don't have a gestation chamber anymore." I say as he moves my soaked panties aside and before he pushes two fingers in me, scissoring inside of me.

Gasping I grip his shirt as he thrusts his fingers in me quick and hard. Arching my back I moan in need as he hits my ceiling node. "Th-Thunder! P-Please! I need you." I whisper in need.

He smirks at me and literary rips my panties off along with my dress. Panting I get on my hands and knees with my cable twitching in between my legs. I hear a pair of pants being unbuckled then a glossa lapping at my valve. I cry out in pleasure as the glossa is pushed into my valve.

I feel my legs tremble as his glossa is pushed deeply into me. Crying out I try to ride his glossa as he pinches my swollen anterior node. "Th-Thunder! Please! I need you! N-No more teasing! Please!" I yell swiping my tail in front of him. 

I cry out as he chuckles against my valve. Falling forward my aft is left up in the air for my mate to frag as he pleases. Panting I moan loudly as he pushes his thick, long cable deep into me. "Frag! Your always so tight Steel!" He yells as his thick cable rubs the nodes in my valve in a delicious friction. 

My nodes light up in pleasure as he pounds ruthlessly into my valve. "You love it when I pound in ta ya huh Steel?" Whispers huskily in my ear. 

I moan gripping onto the sheets tearing the sheets. "M-More! Faster! Please!" I say as I wrap my tail around his waist. 

Silent screams come from me as he hits my ceiling node fast and hard. I cry out as I overload around him. Through the haze I hear him growl and then transfluid is emptied deep inside of me. Panting I lay down on my stomach and in my own transfluid.

A lazy smile graces my lips before I fall into a dreamless sleep.  
\---------------------------------  
I woke up curled up to a warm body. I smile knowing it's my mate. I can tell from the smell. Smiling I sit up but get pulled back. "Yous ain't goin' no where." He growls huskily sending a pleasant shiver up my spinal strut.

"Baby I have to go make lunch. Your brutes only know how to make pasta." I say smiling at him. 

He grunts but lets me go. I'm still surprised that he can lay on his side with his antlers. Getting up I put on a new pair of pink lace panties then a new red dress that shows off my hips. Thunderhoof goes shopping for me so this is his favorite dress for me to wear too.

I quickly check my panties to make sure they're dry since I hadn't cleaned up. I sigh in relief and then walk out towards were some guards were. "Are the sick one's in here?" I ask them and they nod.

I smile and walk in. After closing the door I walk over to the bed that my babies were laying on. Small coughs come from them and I'm next to them in a spark beat. I gently rub their heads smiling softly down at them. 

These two are MY sparklings now. Now and forever.


	9. Who's that mech?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit of a mess. Not feeling well right now. I caught a cold and I've been stuck in bed for most of the day.
> 
> Jetstorm's POV

It's been about eight months since we were brought here. I heard that there's going to be a new bot joining soon. Apparently his family works for new Sire and they died in a accident caused by themselves. They were constitution workers and a building came down on top of them. 

For now the new bot is in police custody still. We haven't seen our real carrier or sire in months. I know Master Drift must be worried sick. Same with carrier Fracture. It's December now and it was April when me and brother ran away.

Fixit and Chop Shop got "married" three weeks ago. It was fun. I was a bridesmaid, Brother was the best man, Filch was the flower femme and Underbite was the ring bearer. New Carrier and New Sire even got them a dress and tux. We all got flower crowns and we were allowed to go out and buy gifts.

But we had to disguise ourselves and a bunch of the older mechs came with us. I saw Master Drift and Carrier when I bought Fixit a new dress for their 'honeymoon'. I wanted to go hug master when I saw him crying when he passed the park but the bigger mechs put me in the car.

Now I'm just sitting here in our room it's almost Christmas eve and we're allowed to go play in the snow but yesterday a mech with black tattoo's on his face saw me. He had a brown cloak on with black zigzag's on it. I told brother Divebomb and he said it was Grandpa Lockdown.

Looking over at Fixit I giggle seeing him and Chop Shop kissing again. They really love each other. Oh yeah! Yesterday brother and I finally found out exactly where we are! We're in the mountains near the boarder to the neighboring city of our own. 

Something hits the side of my head and I fall sideways from reading the book that I have in my servos. "Whoops! My bad! Sorry Jetstorm!" Underbite says walking over with Filch. 

I rub the side of my head and smile. "I'm ok. Don't worry." I say picking back up my book that fell out of my servos. 

It's called 'hop on pop'. I smile when my brothers run in with a, as new Sire Thunderhoof calls him, grunt laughing. "Alright kiddos I better get back to work. I should be patrolling outside." He says rubbing their heads before walking away and closing the door. 

The door is always closed. Slipstream walks over to me and puts down some snacks in front of me. "I managed to grab these before he found us." He whispers. 

I smile seeing Pocky. I love Pocky. Grabbing my new backpack I put some of the snacks into it. It's about time for dinner so I hide the backpack in the closet. They turn off the camera when it's almost meal time. "Who's hungry?" New Sire says walking in. 

Everyone raises their servos and we are taken to the table in the big dinning room. Looking at the calender I see it's the twenty-third of the month. Looking over I see a new brown mech with spikes on him. Wait I remember him! He's Mr.Grimlock's cousin! Scowl!

A plate being placed in front of me snaps me out of my thoughts. Looking at it I see its chicken and mashed potatoes today. Ever since we've been here we've been eating western style meals like from America and the boot looking nation....Italy! That's it! Italy!

New Sire is from Italy while New Carrier is from America. As soon as all of us kids have our energon we start to eat. "Are all of you excited? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I hope all of you have sent your letters to Santa." Steeljaw says to us smiling. 

Scowl nods. "I told Santa Bot that I wanted some things that I can smash. I love smashing stuff!" He says grinning his missing tooth grin.

I giggle. I remember how he lost it. It was a year ago, he came over to Mr.Grimlock's house and as soon as he saw us he wrestled with us (smashing a few vases) and when brother and I kicked him off of us he bit into a table getting his teeth stuck. When we got him loose his tooth came out! He just laughed and put it in his pocket. Then we wrestled again. He may be the same age as us but he's still bigger because he's a Dinobot like Mr.Grimlock. 

Scowl looks over at me and smiles. "Jetstorm! Slipstream! You guys live here now too? Awesome! We can smash things together!" He says grinning.

I laugh with brother but stop when I see Underbite's optics turn into hearts. Or is that my imagination? Eh. But I think someone's in l-o-v-e! I giggle softly and nudge brother and point. He giggles too but muffles it when New Sire looks over. "What are you twos laughin' at?" He asks quirking a brow. 

"Nothing." We say giggling seeing Filch and Underbite switch seats.   
\---------------------------------  
I watch Underbite and brother get put into the bathtub by new Sire Thunderhoof. I tug on his sleeve to get his attention. "Papa? How come we don't bathe how we used to?" I ask him.

"Because yous is Italian-American now. So yous is takin' baths how we do in our homelands." He says undressing me. 

He puts me in and Underbite immediately starts to try to play with me. Scowl walks in holding a towel and some new clothes. "Hey new Sire? New Carrier told me to come take a bath." He says playing with his towel. 

Thunderhoof nods and helps Scowl into the tub. Underbite stops playing with me and brother and play's with Scowl. "Hi I'm Underbite!" He says trying to tackle Scowl. 

Scowl laughs and tackles Underbite. "I'm Scowl! You want to smash things with me?" He asks laughing. 

"Sure! I'd love too!" Underbite says smiling. 

I smile and get hugged by brother. I guess Underbite found his future Sparkmate.  
\-------------------------------  
A few minutes ago we were put to bed. The camera is still on but soon it won't matter. Usually the grunt that works it falls asleep. We want to go outside and try to go home. As in my brothers and I. 

The camera droops and, since we sleep on the edge, we get out of bed and head towards the closet. Grabbing the backpacks I go try to wake up Fixit. "Fixit. Fixit we're leaving. Do you want to come with?" I ask him as he wakes up.

He shakes his head smiling. "No. I want to stay here with my husband." He says smiling at me. 

I smile and nod. Slipstream takes my servo and then Airazor's. "Alright we have to hurry. If we can get to our boots in the main hall we can make a run for it." He says as Divebomb grabs our coats. 

Quickly putting them on we open the door and run out. "We must use our four years of training to get there. Make sure you are alert and ready for anything." Slipstream says as we go by the kitchen.

We all skid to a stop when we hear moaning. Peeking in we see New Carrier on the counter with his ears flat against his head and New Sire between his legs.......EATING HIM!

We gasp and run in. "STOP! STOP EATING MAMA!" We yell starting to cry. 

Mama's ears perked up and he looked at us with shock and fear in his optics. Papa stands up with something on his mouth and a shocked look on his face. "K-Kids! What are you doing still up?!" Mama asks getting off the counter. 

We don't answer but keep crying and hug his leg. "Uh....how much did yous all see?" Papa asks wiping his mouth. 

We keep crying as they pick us up and take us to their room. I didn't get a good look at it but cuddle up to mama as he lays down with us. "It's ok babies. Get some sleep. We're right here." Mama says rubbing our heads. 

Papa lays down next to Divebomb and holds his servo. "Shhhhhh. It's alrigh' kid. Promise." He says as I start to fall asleep. 

"We love you guys." Steeljaw says smiling.  
\-------------------------------  
The next morning I wake up yawning. Turning I see Slipstream, Airazor, Divebomb and New Sire. Smiling I sit up and yawn. Then I notice my jacket and backpack was gone. "Good morning baby." Mama says walking in.

I blink and look at the spot next to me blinking. "Huh?" I say earning a chuckle. 

"Wake up the others. It's time for breakfast." He says walking out. 

I wake up the others and papa.   
\--------------------------------  
Looking down at my new dress and twirl a bit. It had white fluff on the bottom and on the end of the sleeves with strings with puff balls on them. Slipstream, Divebomb, Airazor, Filch and Fixit have the same dress as me while Scowl, Underbite and Chop Shop are wearing suit versions. 

Mama put them on us after breakfast. It's almost eight now so dinner is soon. We saw that mech again this afternoon. The tattooed one. This time he was with a mech with big purple optics and tan paintjob. He was short! Mama, Papa, Filch, Underbite and Scowl went out to get a tree earlier. Like.....twenty minutes ago. We wanted to stay here so we don't catch colds again and we wanted to make cookies for Santa.

I giggle at the tv show we are watching but jump when I hear shooting outside the door. Chop Shop immediately holds onto Fixit. Divebomb and Slipstream take mine and Airazor's servos and pull us under the bed. Chop Shop and Fixit hide under it too just in time. The door is kicked down not even a second later. 

Grabbing onto brother's servo I feel tears come to my optics. A tan pede comes into my sight then a nozzle to a spray can. We all cough and then everything turns black but not before I see a big, purple, cat like optic.

Who is this bot?


	10. The proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drift's POV

Holding Fracture to me I wipe my tears away. Apparently I'm not the only Sire who is suffering over not knowing if their kidnapped child is still alive. A mech named Knockout is also suffering. His son was named Chop Shop. His mate was murdered and Chop Shop was the only thing he had left. 

Chop Shop was kidnapped at the grocery store from the bathroom. Apparently Knockout was knocked out when he was waiting for Chop Shop to get done. After Knockout awoke, he was in the hospital for head trauma, he panicked due to his child not being with him. He screamed for his child until they sedated him. He's currently staying with Bumblebee and Grimlock.

A old client's child was kidnapped as well. Their child was named Fixit. Fixit was kidnapped right out of his room in the middle of the night. Fixit's parents were tied to chairs in their home but they couldn't tell who it was that tied them up. They said they were slammed into from behind the couch while watching television. 

Another was named Filch. She was kidnapped on her way home from school. Her parents said that they were running late and didn't know she had tried walking home by herself. They also said that she liked shiny things. 

There was one other child besides ours. His name was Underbite. He was a chompazoid. He was kidnapped while his parents were in a wrestling match. Apparently the bots who kidnapped the young mech killed the bots guarding him. 

They say it's a pattern. All the children were eight years old when they were kidnapped. 

Sighing I curl into my mate. He was hurt pretty bad when he tried to fight off the intruders in his house. But he was blinded by pepper spray then both of his optics were shattered. So he doesn't know who did it either. "Drift? Drift I heard something." I hear his soft voice say. 

Looking down at him I see fear in his new red optics. Getting up silently like how my master/carrier Yoketron taught me I grab my swords from next to my bed and walk towards the door. Slowly opening the door to my room I creep down the stairs and towards the Christmas tree in my living room.

Slowly unsheathing one of my swords I look in and feel my optics go wide. Under the Christmas tree was my babies. All four of them fast asleep wearing Christmas style dresses. I barely even registered the gasp from behind me. "Oh my Primus.....their alive. Their ok!"  Fracture says running up to them in his red nightgown.

I run over with him and hug my little Slipstream and Jetstorm with tears of joy. They stir in my arms and then I feel two pairs of little arms wrapped around my neck with tears falling onto my shirt as they cried to me. "Sire! We're home!" Slipstream says with a smile on his little wet face. 

"Carrier! We're back! We're home!" I hear Airazor and Divebomb's voices say as they cling to their mother. 

This is the best Christmas of my life.  
\--------------------------------  
I smile looking down at my sleeping family. I had to move us to my room when they all fell asleep hugging one another. Slipstream and Jetstorm snuggle my chest as they sleep peacefully. Smiling I gently caress their sleeping faces. "Drift? What are you doing here? I thought you would be at work." Fracture says smiling at me.

I smile back. "It's Christmas. The agency is closed today. Besides I wanted to be here when you five woke up." I say gently stroking his cheek. 

He smiles and sits up. "I'll go make breakfast." He says getting up. 

I nod and get up. "I'll help." I say putting my slippers on. 

"Oh no you don't. You burned three different frying pans the last time I let you help." Fracture says kissing my cheek.

I chuckle as he walks out. Quickly going over to a locked drawer in my desk that I have in my room I pull out a little black box smiling. "Daddy? My tummy is mad at me." I hear Jetstorm say followed by a stomach growl. 

I laugh and put the box in my pocket. "Your just hungry honey." I tell him as I walk over to him.

He raises his arms up and I smile. I pick him up as his other brothers wake up followed by three stomach growls. "Your mother is making breakfast now." I tell them while putting Jetstorm down and go over to my closet. 

After changing into a green and red suit I take the small black box out of my sleep pants. Opening the box I smile at the diamond ring in the box.  "Daddy? What's that?" Airazor asks me as he walks over. 

I smile. "I'm going to propose to your mother today." I say smiling. 

My sons gasp and squeal in delight. "We wanna help mommy pick the dress!" The say happily. 

I smile. "Shhh. We don't even know if he's going to say yes. Just don't spoil the surprise ok?" I tell them as we walk down stairs. 

They nod holding in giggles. "Breakfast is ready." Fracture says walking into the hallway. 

I feel a blush form on my face seeing the sexy santa costume he was wearing. "Come on Drift. It's time to eat." He says walking into the kitchen. 

I shake my head slightly and walk in. As he put the food down in front of our kids I bend down on one knee pulling out the box. He turns and looks at me. He gasps as as I open the box. 

"Fracture will you marry me?" I ask him as he looks down at me in shock.

Fracture opens his mouth and says....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger's suck huh?


	11. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drift's POV
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! ROBO-SMUT AHEAD!

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you!" He says with tears in his optics.

I smile then quickly get up and I kiss him which gets small 'Ewwwww!'s in the background. When we break apart I put the ring on his finger smiling. He smiles back and kisses me again. He pulls away smiling and leans forward towards my audio. "Wait until we can be alone. I'm going to give you a nice Christmas gift." He whispers before moving to the table. 

A blush raises on my face and I get my plate of food.  
\-------------------------------  
It's almost been a whole day since I got my children back and got engaged to my beautiful mate. It's three in the afternoon as I watch my children color pictures while talking to each other. "Mommy's dress should be orange with yellow flowers on it!" Jetstorm says smiling. 

"No! It should be red with pretty black lace on the bottom." Airazor says smiling. 

I chuckle slightly until I feel someone pull on my Christmas tree patterned tie. I get dragged to the kitchen and sat down on a chair. "Here's a little gift baby. Don't worry. You'll get another one tonight." Fracture says sliding down my chest while putting on a show for me. 

I hold in a groan as he reached into my pants and pumps my semi-hard cable. I hear my zipper being pulled down then soft wet lips wrap around my cable. I hold back a gasp and bite my servo as he sucks hard on the tip. His glossa swirled around the tip and licked the slit making me bite my servo harder to hold back my moan. His sharp denta graze the top side of my cable making me shudder.

I arch over him as he suddenly deep throats me making me whimper around my servo. I groan as he sucks my cable harder. Gasping softly I overload down his throat. He swallows down my transfluid and lets me go with a wet pop. 

"Delicious." He says licking his lips.  
\-------------------------------  
A little while ago Bumblebee and Grimlock had ran over saying that they found Chop Shop under the Christmas tree. We had called Strongarm and told her that the kids are home safe. 

Walking past the living room I walk back and chuckle seeing Divebomb and Slipstream wrapping their little brothers up in ribbons. They laugh and put bows on their brothers heads. "Let us go!" Jetstorm and Airazor say blushing. 

They struggle to get out but stop when their brothers kiss them. I quirk a brow and look at the ceiling. Smiling I see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Their brothers look at them as they let out tiny 'meep!'s with their heads tilted. 

"You two ok?" Divebomb asks as Slipstream waves in front of Jetstorm's face. 

Jetstorm and Airazor shake their heads and giggle. "Our turn!" They say kissing their brothers cheeks. 

They giggle and run around the room playing with some toys that I bought them earlier today. That's when I realise that the living room is kind of small for four children to play in together. Sighing I check the time and see it's almost time for dinner. 

Walking into the kitchen I hug Fracture from behind and kiss his neck. "Mmmm keep it in your pants for a little longer." Fracture says smiling. 

I smirk and nibble on his neck letting out a possessive growl. A soft moan comes from him as I bite on his neck. "I can't help it. I just want to bend you over and pound into the slick, hot, wet, tight little valve of yours right now with you wearing that costume." I say licking his neck which earns me a moan. 

"Mmmmm tonight my love. Tonight." He says kissing my cheek. 

I smile. I can't wait for tonight.  
\-----------------------------------  
I tuck my children into bed and kiss their foreheads. "Good night my son's." I say smiling down at their sleepy faces. 

"Good night daddy." They say falling asleep. 

I walk out and close the door. Walking back to my room I stop outside the door when I hear soft moans and a buzzing sound. Opening the door I feel my cable throb seeing my beautiful mate spread out with a thick vibrator in his valve. He smiles at me and moves the vibrator in and out of him slowly so I could see him stretch around it. 

Wetting my suddenly dry throat I close the door and take off my clothes quickly. After I get my boxers off I get on the bed and in between his shaking thighs. I lick his anterior node as I take the vibrator and slam it into him over and over again. His screams of pleasure fill my audios as I suck his anterior node. I am very glad that I got my room soundproofed. 

Taking the vibrator out I quickly slam my cable home. His tight heat engulfs me making me groan in pleasure. His screams ring in my audios as I pound him into the bed and his ceiling node. 

"Please! AHHH! OHHH! DRIFT PLEASE! OVERLOAD INSIDE!" He screams as he overloads around me. I groan and slam into him a few more times be I fill him up with a low purr of my engine.

Panting I lay next to him as my fans try to cool down my heated frame. I hold my mate close and fall into the first peaceful recharge I've had since before my kids went missing.


	12. Steeljaw's reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeljaw's POV

My ears press against my head as I cry holding my babies favorite blankets close. We were gone for half an hour. HALF AN HOUR! The grunts had one job! ONE FRAGGING JOB! All they had to do was protect the children but they fail at the simplest task!

I feel a servo on my shoulder and I look up at my mate. "Come on babe. We gots ta go." He says helping me up. 

"It hurts. My spark hurts so bad. Make it stop." I whisper softly. 

Thunderhoof suddenly picks me up and cradles me to his chest. "It's goin' ta be all righ'. I promise ya. I'll find dem." He says softly to me. 

As we get into the limo I look at my remaining babies. Underbite, Scowl and Filch. They were fast asleep in their seats. I smile slightly and kiss their forehelms. "My babies. Never letting you go."  
\-----------------------------------  
It's officially Christmas. My babies are playing by the fireplace of our new vila. Well not new but rarely used. It's far up in the mountains so we won't be bothered. Looking at my babies I can't help but feel my spark break. "Did ya take your medicine?" Thunderhoof asks me as he suddenly pops up behind me. 

I smile up at him and nod. His red silk vest and green dress shirt show off the muscles in his arms making him look stronger than everyone thinks. "Yes. I toke them an hour ago. Before I woke you up." I tell him smiling. 

That's a lie. I didn't take them today. I'm to depressed too. My babies are gone and my spark hurts. 

Thunderhoof kisses me then leaves for his office.   
\----------------------------------  
Chopping some meat I feel my spark throb again. I gasp in pain as I accidently slice my wrist. I look at the blood trickling down my wrist and onto the floor. I feel my other wrist being yanked. I turn and see Thunderhoof. And he looked scared. He's never scared.

"What in da frag were ya doin'?" He asks taking my hurt wrist. 

Hot tears fall from my face as he wraps up my wrist with a handkerchief. He brings it to his face and kisses my wrist. "Please don't ever do that again." He says before kissing me hard and desperate. 

I can feel his anger, his fear, his love all together in the kiss as he gropes my tail. I moan softly and he slips his glossa in my mouth. Our glossas battle but his wins. I blush as he continues to grope me and kiss me. He breaks away leaving a small string of oral fluids to connect us. 

I hug him tight feeling sobs raise in my throat.  
\-----------------------------------  
I made dinner with Thunderhoof a little while ago and now we're all eating. Scowl and Underbite are holding servos under the table again. I think it's cute. My babies found love in each other.

Looking at my plate I play with my food a little and give a inward sigh. I just want my children back. I love them so much but someone toke them from me. When I find out who, I'm going to kill them. 

I stop playing with my mashed potatoes and take a small bite. I feel sick to my stomach. I don't deserve to be here. My babies are gone. I lost more then my first litter. I only had lost four babies the first time. But this time I lost six. Putting my servo over where my gestation chamber used to be I feel a sob threatening to come out. But I swallow it and eat.  
\---------------------------------------  
Sighing I pick out a nightgown and start to strip. As soon as I get down to my panties I feel a servo rubbing at the outer folds of my valve. I moan and try to get more of the rough touch. "Th-Thunder~" I moan out in pleasure. 

"Yous always look so good when yous moan Steel." He whispers in my ear. 

I lean back a little but stop myself. "Not tonight Thunder. Please." I whisper letting my sadness flow in my voice. 

He backs up and I put my red lace nightgown on. "Steel I promised ya I'd get da kids back and I really do promise ta get dem back. So why not a quickie?" He asks me. 

I growl and shove him out of the way as I make my way to the bed. Picking up the blanket I lay down on my side and turn off the lamp next to my side of the bed. I hear Thunderhoof sigh and leave. He must be going to read to Scowl, Underbite and Filch. 

Gripping the blanket I feel sobs come up in my throat. I let my tears flow freely. My mind wonders to the people who toke my babies. I promise I'll kill them when I find them.   
\----------------------------------  
Sighing I turn towards Thunderhoof who was fast asleep. He came to bed a little while ago. He was covered in blood too. I'm just glad it wasn't his own. Apparently the grunts that were looking for our kids failed in finding them. I move closer to him and move his arm so It's over me and I can put my head on his chest. 

He grunts a bit but doesn't wake up. I put my ear against his sparkchamber and listen to his spark beat. Looking at my bandaged wrist I sigh and fall asleep to my mates spark beat. 

Tomorrow I'm going to go out and find my babies.


	13. Steeljaw goes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! ROBO-SMUT AHEAD! WARNING! WARNING!
> 
> Steeljaw's POV

I wake up to feel something hard rubbing my valve. I moan and turn to see Thunderhoof was rutting against me. "S-Steel~" He moans out as he rubs against my wet panties. 

A moan escapes me and I grip his cable. His breath hitches and he let's out a long moan as I tease the slit. I smile lustfully and quickly take off my panties. Rubbing my bare valve on his rock hard cable I moan as it rubs against my anterior node. "Mmmm baby your so hard~ Do you want to be inside? Hmmm?" I ask making sure to put the tip in and squeeze it. 

He moans and thrusts up. I cry out in pleasure as he plunges his whole cable deep inside of me all at once. I gasp out as he licks the  back of my neck. Reaching back I rub his antler roughly. That always revve's him up. 

He starts thrust into me hard and fast making me moan and cry out. His thick cable pounds into my valve at a rough pace as I try to pump my own cable. I gasp as he hits my ceiling node. "D-Deeper!" I yell arching my back. 

I feel him turn us and now I have my arm wrapped behind his neck and his servos are on my hips. I arch my back as he bites my neck and pounds deeply into me. 

"Yous like that? Huh? Tell me Steels." He growls out as he licks where he bit. 

I cry out as my ceiling node is struck over and over again. "I love it! I love it! Harder! Faster! Please Thund-AHHHHH!" I scream out as he grips my cable and matches his pace in me with his servo. 

"Yeah. Scream for me. Scream for me Steel." He whispers huskily in my ear. 

I scream as he hits my ceiling node hard and fast. I scream out as I overload hard.   
\------------------------------  
"Alright kids be good for papa ok?" I tell my babies smiling. 

They nod and hug me. "We love you mama. Bring them back soon ok?" Underbite says smiling. 

I nod and hug them back. I kiss each of them on the forehelm and stand back up. "I still don't like dis Steel." Thunderhoof says with a worried expression on his face. 

"I'll be ok Thunder. Promise." I say smiling softly. 

He kisses me and slips his glossa in my mouth and we battle with our glossa's. We break apart when the kids make grossed out sounds. I chuckle. "Bye guys! I'll be back with your brothers soon." I tell them as I walk to the car. 

My dark blue coat helps with the cold out today but I'm going to have to take it off in the car. I give my suitcases to one of the grunts that are coming with me and get in. Taking off my coat I put one leg over the other and take my coat off. My black sweater gets caught by the blasters safety but I get it untangled. 

I did say I was going to kill the mechs that toke my babies.  
\---------------------------------  
I walk down the side walk with my grunts following. I show a picture of my babies to a few mechs and femmes but they say they haven't seen them. I sigh as we walk through a park. I smile seeing two little seekers playing together. One was purple and gray and the other was blue and gray. 

Their cute. And look about the age of my babies! Maybe they go to the same school as them? I want to go over and ask but something catches my optic. A branch was moving near me. A grunt pulls me out of the way just as a blaster fires. 

I'm picked up and the grunt runs back to the hotel.  
\-----------------------------------  
I sigh as I sit on my bed. I had ordered room service and I made sure nothing was added to it but the grunt dropped dead. My stomach was growling in hunger. I sigh. Maybe the mini bar has something in it. 

I get up and open the fridge. I smile seeing some sandwiches and boiled eggs. Turning on the TV I remember I brought my own food picking up my green bag I take out a bag of popcorn.  I walk to the microwave and put it in. 

Picking up the remote I change the channel to TLC. I smile seeing 'Say yes to the dress is on.'   
\-------------------------------------  
I walk down a lane in the grocery store looking at a list. Some of the grunts want meat while some want junk food. I shake my head with a laugh. Sometimes I think the grunts are the real kids. 

Turning I see the same seekerlets from yesterday looking at some cereal. Pulling out a picture of my babies I walk over to them with my cart. "Hi there kiddos. What's your names? Mine is Steeljaw." I say smiling at them.

They look at me and I could just melt under their adorable bright red optics. The purple and gray one was wearing a blue dress with frills and what looks like snow pants under the dress. The blue and gray one was wearing snow pants and a green shirt. 

"Hi! I'm Skywarp! And the grumpy looking mech next to me is my twin Thundercracker!" The gray and purple on says. 

"Well Skywarp and Thundercracker have you two seen-" "Get away from my kids!" A raspy voice says behind me. 

I turn and see......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does he see? Stay tuned!


	14. Steeljaw goes out part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeljaw's POV

I turn and see a seeker in a tight black dress that showed off his slim figure. "Get away from them!" He says pushing me away. 

I back up as he checks his kids over. "Are you two ok?" He asks them. 

They nod and hug the seeker. "We're ok mama." They say smiling. 

"Good. Now never scare me like that again!" He yells. 

The children nod smiling. "Starscream! There you are!" A mech says pushing a cart. 

His red optics meet my yellow ones and he looks me over. "Hm. A wolficon. Don't see many of them around here." He says as the seeker stands up holding the kids. 

"Steve move the bread please." The mech in the dress says. 

Steve moves the bread and the seeker puts Thundercracker in the basket and Skywarp in the child seat. "Now will you please tell me what you were doing near my children like a creeper?" He asks with a glare. 

"Starscream I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." Steve says soothingly to the seeker. 

"I just want to know." Starscream says without looking back at his mate. 

"I was just asking them a question. I'm sorry." I say holding up my servos defensively. 

I've heard of this mech before. He used to be married to a mech named Megatron. Or better known as Megatron the Tyrant. He was a General in the army along with his brother Orio-no. Optimus Prime. 

Both of them died years ago. 

"Hmph. Just leave my kids alone creeper." Starscream says walking away with his mate and children.

Sighing I grab my own cart and go to the checkout lane.  
\------------------------------------  
Flopping down on my bed I open the magazine I bought. I look at all of the blasters smiling. 'Maybe Thunder would want one for our anniversary?' I think to myself. 

Flipping to the next page I see a ad for a lawyer. "Drift. Where have I heard that name before?" I ask myself trying to remember. 

I shrug and continue to look. A knock on my door makes me look up and I grab my blaster. I look though the peep hole and see it's just one of the grunts. I open it and get some pills shoved in my face. Right. I almost forgot. 

Thunder made the grunts bring my pills with us and tape me taking them. He hits record and I quickly take the pills and let him check. He nods and goes next door to his room.

Sighing I close my door and lay down with my magazine.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Grabbing one of my bags of food I take out a can of soup and put it in a bowl then the microwave. I grab the marker off of the desk in the room and the map. I cross off some of the areas where I've already checked. 

I move my skirt out of the way as I sit down in a chair at the table in the room. I circle the new area that I'm going to check tomorrow. Folding up the map I go get my soup and eat. 

Tomorrow I will find my babies I just know it.


	15. I finally found you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeljaw's POV

Walking down the street I show a photo of my babies to every bot I pass. Sighing my ears fold back as I look at the picture. I glare at the grunt that knocked into me as we walk. We stop at a taxi stop and wait before a cab pulls up. Getting in I sit in the middle with my tail curled up on my lap. 

My black skirt rose a bit as my tail moved and I swear that the grunts tried to get a look at my panties. Sighing I pull out a map of the city out of my yellow turtle neck's pocket and fix my hat. "We need to go down to forty fourth street." I tell the driver. 

He nods and I notice that he takes a double take. "Hey. Aren't you that American super model?" He asks smiling. 

I smile. "Yes I am. And sorry but I'm taken." I tell him smiling. 

"Awww. Man I've been in love with ya since I first saw you modeling that one designers night wear. Who ever you married is one lucky bot." He says smiling. 

I chuckle. If only he knew who I'm married to.  
\-----------------------------------------  
I've been out all day but I still couldn't find them. I sigh as I walk into my room. My panties are soaked from a quick self service in the bathroom at the store. Laying on my bed I rub at my clothed valve. 

This is the longest I've spent away from Thunderhoof and normally we interface every night. Moaning I rub harder and bite my lip. "Th-Thunder~" I whimper. 

I want my mate so bad but I want my babies back even more.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Walking down the street with three grunts we go past a lawyers office and I see two mechs talking. Going up to them I take out a picture. "Excuse me? Have you seen these children?" I ask them holding up the picture. 

They take a look a smile. "Yeah. Four of dem are Drift's kids." One of them says with a smile. 

I feel happiness surge in my spark as I'm told this. I finally have a lead! "Yeah apparently they and the other two kids in the picture showed up under the Christmas tree Christmas morning." The other said. 

I nod and give a smile. "Can you please tell me where he lives? I'm his new brother. Our carrier lost his address and phone number when he married Drift's sire." I ask them.

One nods and gives me Drifts phone number and address also they told me about Drift getting married. I smile but in the inside I'm grinning.

I'm coming for you Drift.  
\-------------------------------------------  
I push up my sunglasses higher onto my nose and smirk. I found the house and a grunt told me that there's no alarms either. Walking towards the house I pull out my blaster but notice that there's no car.

Their not home. Frag me.

Putting it back I turn back towards the car. I hate the suburbs. There's no place to hide. Except for that house for sale!

Walking up to the house I quickly pick the lock and walk in. Now I wait.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Growling I see the mech named Drift and a purple mech walking up to the house in dress clothes walking up to the house laughing without a care in the world. Standing up I leave the house with my grunts and walk to the house they walked into. 

As soon as we get to the house one of the grunts knocks down the door and we all walk in. Startled gasps come from one of the rooms and we walk to the living room.

"Babies!" I say seeing four of my babies. 

"Mama!" They yell running up to hug me. 

I hug them and smile happily. "Mama!" Two other voices say from behind me. 

I turn and see Fixit and Chop Shop. I grin as they hug me too. I finally have my babies back. 

Now to take care of Drift and his lover.


	16. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipstream's POV

I gasp seeing mama pull a blaster out of his pocket and aim it at daddy's head. "Now you will pay for taking my babies away from me you fragger." Mama says taking the safety off.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" My brothers and I yell in fear.

Mama looks down at me and stares in shock. "But sweetsparks they toke you from me. They need to be punished." He says growling.

We all look at each other and I really wish Fixit and Chop Shop didn't come over for sleep over. I gently hold Mama's tail and hug it. "Please mama. Don't kill them." I beg giving him the best puppy optics I could.

Mama sighs and nods. "Fine I won't kill them. But they will get punished." He says as he shoots mommy in the shoulder and daddy in the leg making them both cry out in pain.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" My brothers and I scream in fear.

The grunts stop us from getting close and quickly gets us and Mama out of the house as sirens could be heard. 

Mommy.....  
Daddy........  
\----------------------------------  
We all hug each other on the limo's floor sniffling and, in Airazor and Jetstorm's case, crying their optics out. 

"Oh babies. I didn't mean to scare you. Mama is so sorry." Mama Steeljaw says rubbing our backs. 

Chop Shop holds Fixit close to him sniffling. "It's ok widget. Mama didn't kill dem." He says kissing Fixit's forehelm.

I hear mama sigh and then soft humming. "Yurikago no uta o  
Kanariya ga utau yo  
Nenneko Nenneko  
Nenneko yo

Yurikago no ue ni  
Biwa no mi ga yureru yo  
Nenneko Nenneko  
Nenneko yo

Yurikago no tsuna o  
Kinezumi ga yusuru  
Nenneko Nenneko  
Nenneko yo

Yurikago no yume ni  
Kiiroi tsuki ga kakaru yo  
Nenneko Nenneko  
Nenneko yo.*" Mama sings softly.

We all yawn and I can feel my brothers (all of them) sleepiness through the brother bond. I yawn and pull Jetstorm to me. His engine purrs and he snuggles up to me smiling softly. 

I smile and kiss his forehelm before falling asleep myself.  
\---------------------------------------  
I wake up and look around the room. Sighing I see it's similar to the room that I stayed in for eight months. Wiping my optics of new tears I get out of bed and grab a book. I see it's called "the ugly duckling". Daddy used to read this to me and Jetstorm. Before his work got in the way.

I read it using the night light as a reading light. A few minutes later I felt 'nature calling', as Mr.Grimlock says, so I stand up and open the door. It locks from the inside over here apparently. I run down the hall where I get picked up by someone. 

"Where do ya think your goin' eh? Yous should be in bed." I hear papa say softly. 

I look up at him with my legs crossed. "I gotta go." I whine. 

He quirks a brow before he nods in understanding. "Oh. Ok. Come on." He says carrying me to the bathroom. 

I whimper as I feel my waste tank let go. "Eh? Kid did ya just piss on me?!" Papa asks holding me out in front of him.

I feel tears of shame fill my optics. I whimper and start to cry in shame. "Oh no Ragazzino. Don't cry! It's ok! I can just get it dry cleaned!" Papa says in a panicked voice.

I whimper and sniffle looking at him. "It's alrigh' Ragazzino**. Come on. We both need a bath." He says opening the bathroom door.

Papa Thunderhoof sits me down on the edge of the sink and then starts the bath water. He then helps me take off my dress then my soiled undies after plugging the tub up. "Alrigh' Ragazzino. Let's get you cleaned up first." He says picking me up.

I gasp a little when the warm water touches my pede but then relax as I sink into the water. Papa smiles and turns the water off. I tug on his arm trying to get him to come in with me. I'm not used to bathing alone. He chuckles and seems to understand. 

Papa stands up put then seems to remember something. "I'll be right back Ragazzino. I gotta go get us some clean clothes." He says before walking out. 

I sigh and look down at the water. I move my hands out in front of me and I see my the water moves with my hand. I giggle and swim around in the big bathtub. My pede hits something and as I swim around bubbles start to form in the tub.

I giggle and pick up some in my servos. A soft chuckle comes from the doorway and I see a tan mech with big purple optics standing there. His optics look like a cyber cat's. He was dressed in a short sleeved dress shirt that was a dark green with a purple tie and black pants.

"Hi. I'm Slipstream. Who are you?" I ask peeking over the side of the tub.

"My name is Swindle and I already knew who you were sweetspark." He says walking in.

He crouches down and kisses my forehelm. "Don't tell anyone you saw me alright?" He says before he quickly climbs out the window.

I stare at the window at the other side of the room in awe. That mech was cool! "What 'cha starin' at Ragazzino?" Papa asks walking in with some clothes.

He looks out the window and smiled. "Yeah. Da snow out dere at night is kinda pretty eh? Your mama loves it. Especially when I turn it blue." Papa say with a chuckle.

"Snow can turn blue?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep. And I'll tell ya how when ya older." He says with a chuckle. 

I nod and watch Papa get undressed then get into the tub right behind me. "You add da bubbles? Dey smell like lavender." He says putting me on his knee. 

I move back and settle against his chest. I play with the bubbles happily. I let out a small squeak as papa puts some soap on my head. He chuckles and starts to clean my head with a sponge. 

I press up to his hand smiling with a soft purr. I love it when my head gets rubbed. He chuckles again and pours some water on my head. I play with the bubbles as papa cleans my underarm. 

A few minutes later I was wrapped in a warm fluffy towel and papa had a towel around his waist. I let out a small chirp as I trot out of the bathroom. Papa chuckles and scoops me up with our clothes over his other arm. 

I smile and lay my head on his chest. My mind flashes back to when mommy and daddy were shot. I sniffle and I hide my face in the towel. Papa gently nudges my head making me look up at him. 

He gives me a soft smile before gently kissing my forehelm. I feel something soft touch my butt and I look down and see it's a bed. Looking behind me I see mama fast asleep still in the clothes he was wearing earlier. I cover my head with the towel sniffling. 

I feel a soft tug on the towel and papa helps me put my nightgown on. He then helps me put on a pair of purple undies with yellow stripes going across them. I yawn softly and rub my optic. Papa smiles and lays me close to mama. 

"Bolli bolli pentolino,  
fa la pappa al mio bambino;  
la rimescola la papa  
mentre il bimbo fa la nanna;  
fa la nanna gioia mia  
o la pappa scappa via.***" He sings softly. 

I yawn and close my optics happily.  
\---------------------------------------  
"Slipstream. Slipstream time to wake up baby." I hear mama's smooth voice say gently.

I open my tired optics and yawn. A soft chuckle from my left makes me look over. Mama picks me up and walks out to the kitchen. "Alright sweetspark, I need your help with breakfast today. Ok?" He says as I rub my optics. 

I nod and trot over to the fridge when mama puts me down. I take out some eggs, tomatoes, onions and milk. I giggle as I stumble around. Mama chuckles and takes everything from my arms. He puts everything on the counter then picks me up and puts me next to the things. 

Mama grabs a big bowl and we start to cook.  
\------------------------------------  
Scooping up some of the scrambled eggs with sliced tomatoes, sliced canned potatoes, chopped onion and a little bit of cheese I put it into a shiny bowl with flowers painted on the rim. 

I put the bowl down in front of a seat smiling. "Done mama!" I say smiling. 

He nods smiling while putting a cup of coffee in front of papa's seat. Mama walks into the kitchen and brings in five sippy cups and three grown up cups. He puts the sippy cups down in front of mine, my brothers and Filch's seats. He then puts the grown up cups in front of Scowl's, Underbite's and his own seats.

The others walk in and rush to the table. I sit down at my seat as my brothers sit around me. Jetstorm picks at his food and simply moves it around with his fork. I kiss his head and rub one of his wide shoulders. 

"I helped making it." I say smiling.

He smiles and starts to eat. The others start to eat too as I take slow bites.   
\--------------------------------------------  
I sigh and play with a toy fire truck. "I want daddy." Jetstorm says crying again. 

I hug him and sniffle. I want my mommy and daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = canary sings  
> A cradle song  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child!
> 
> Above the cradle,  
> The loquat fruits sway  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child!
> 
> A squirrel rocks  
> The cradle by its rope  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child!
> 
> Dreams in a cradle,  
> With the yellow moon shining down  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child!
> 
> ** = Baby boy
> 
> *** = Boil, boil, little pot,  
> Cook the food for my baby.  
> Daddy mixes it  
> While the baby sleeps.  
> Go to sleep, my joy,  
> Or your food will run away.


	17. I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeljaw's then Thunderhoof's POV

I hum looking down at the maids outfit that I'm wearing while dusting my mate's bookshelf. My sharp ears pick up his heavy pede steps and I grin. I lay back on the front of his desk with my legs spread wide then move my white frilly panties out of the way and I rub at my anterior node roughly making sure I'm lubricated enough before quickly pushing the handle of my feather duster into my valve. 

I arch off of the desk with a gasp of pleasure just as Thunderhoof walks in. I hear his breath hitch as I start moving the handle further into my valve. My ears press against my head as I cry out in pleasure when I hit my ceiling node. I hear his hurried pede steps coming over to me then the feather duster is ripped from my valve and a warm glossa is shoved into it making me scream in pleasure.

Looking down I see his dark blue antlers and his dark red optics looking back up at me. "Mine." He growls against my valve making me shiver at the vibrations. 

I cry out and try to ride his glossa when he roughly lick my ceiling node. "Frag!" I yell as he sticks three of his wide fingers deep into me.

I start seeing white as he sucks on my anterior node hard as he pumps his fingers in and out of me at a rough pace. My legs lock around his head and I scream my overload. 

I open my optics when I feel my mates long, thick, hard cable rubbing against my valve. Moaning I look up at my mate with pleading optics. "Please. Please put it in." I beg him. 

"Nah. I think yous been a bad little maid. You needa be taught a lesson. Get under the desk. Now. Yous wouldn't want ta be punished do ya?" He asks with a lust filled grin.

My engines purr softly as I climb off of the desk and get under the desk. A few seconds later my mates cable was in my face and I eagerly lap at the unserside of his cable. His weak spot. That's when I notice it smells different. Usually it smells musky but now it smells a lot like valve lubricant. 

But it's not mine.

I start to suck on his cable, bobbing my head but I feel my spark break a bit as I taste someone else on his cable. Stopping I wipe my optics as a groan escapes my mate. The door opens and I hear a mech walk in. "EY YO! What did I tell ya?! Stay out! I'm workin' here!" Thunderhoof yells at the mech that walked in.

I lick the tip of his cable trying to replace the others smell with my own.

Did my mate cheat on me?  
\-------------------------------------------  
I pick up the shirt that was on the floor and put it in the hamper. Picking up my favorite book off of the floor I see a pair of panties under the bed and I feel my spark break even more. 

I reach under and see that they were a pair of pink lace with a ribbon on the front and sides. "These aren't mine." I whisper as my ears press against my head.

"Steel? You alrigh'?" I hear Thunderhoof ask behind me. 

I stand up and a sudden rage fills me and I turn and slap him. He looks at me surprised and touches his red cheek. Then he growls and lunges at me. He grips my throat and slams me against the wall. "What da frag was that for?!" He yells in my face. 

"You bastard! I was only gone for three days! THREE DAYS! Why couldn't you keep it in your pants for that long?!" I yell feeling tears fall down my face. 

He looks at me with complete horror. He lets me go and steps back. I throw the pair of panties at him still crying. "You cheated on me!" I yell at him. 

Ow. My chest hurts.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Steel. I-I could control myself. I fragged one of the mechs that work at my brothel." He says sitting down on the bed. 

Ugh. I can't feel my arm.

"You replaced me with a pleasure bot?!" 

Why is everything spinning?

"I'm sorry Steel. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please don't cry." He says standing up. He gently wipes my cheek with his thumb.

My chest hurts. Everything is......is turning black.....

"Steel? STEEL!"  
\-------------------------------------------  
"What happened? Where am I? Why is it so dark?" I ask myself as I look around the dark space. 

"Thunder? Thunder! Thunder where are you?!" 

"STEEL! PLEASE! PLEASE OPEN YOUR OPTICS! PLEASE!" 

I look around trying to find my mate until I look up. I see my mates scared face with tears rolling down his face. 

"Thunder?"

"Steel....please....I'm so sorry....."

I watch as suddenly he's pulled out of the way by a doctor who starts to look me over. "He's having a spark attack! Get him down stairs! Now!" the doctor yells. 

Spark attack? Am I........Am I dying?  
~~~~~  
I look over at the doors and wipe my optics again. I did dis. My beautiful bond mate had a spark attack because of me. I hate myself right now. 

"Papa! Papa! Is mama ok?" I hear Underbite say running up to me with his "brothers" and "sister".

I look at him and pick him up. Sniffling I hugging him tight to me. He hugs me back and licks my tears away. "It's ok papa. Mama will be ok. Mama is a strong mech." Underbite says looking up at me sadly.

Scowl walks over and takes my servo. "It'll be ok papa. We're here. We won't let mama pass away." He says hugging me. 

All of the children hug me as I cry like a sparkling.  
\-------------------------------------------  
It's almost midnight. It's new years eve. My bond mate has been out for two whole days. The doctor said Steel was in a coma. He could wake up tomorrow. Next week. Next month. Next year. He doesn't know when.

I hold his servo in both of mine as he lays on the bed, dead still. Except for the slow raising and falling of his chest and the constant beeping of the heart monitor you could mistake him for a corpse. His frame and metallic fur was getting dull as was his frame. 

I look over at the tv when I hear cheering from it. It's 2016 now. I look at my mate and stand up a bit. I placed a kiss to his perfect lips and sit back down. "Steel. Please. Please open your optics." I plead for the hundredth time today.

Sniffling I lay my head on his chest and listen to his softly beating spark. "Please babe. Please come back to me."  
\-------------------------------------------  
Something rubs against my leg and I open my optics. I look down and see that Jetstorm and Airazor were laying next to Steeljaw while Divebomb and Slipstream were hugging my legs. 

I smile when I see the rest of the children around me and Steel. Looking at my mate I lay my head back down on his chest and listen to his spark beat.   
\------------------------------------------  
It's been almost two weeks since Steel's been in his coma.

I stir up the sauce I've been working on and add in some more seasoning. Looking at the island in the kitchen I smile slightly seeing the kids drawing pictures. I check the pasta and take it off the burner. I take the meatballs out of the pan and plop them into the sauce. 

After I strain the pasta I pour the sauce into it with the meatballs. "Ey yo! Time ta eat!" I tell them as I get down some cups and sippy cups. 

They take their cups as I put their food down where they sit. They go to the fridge and grab the two litter of ener' pop. I help them pour then sit them down to eat. 

I hold onto Filch's little servo on my left and on my right I hold Fixit's. We all bow our heads with our optics closed while holding servos. "Dear lord thank you for dis food we is about ta eat. We ask ya ta please not take Steeljaw away from us. Amen." I say softly. 

"Amen!"

Please Primus. Don't take the only mech I ever loved away from me.


	18. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeljaw's POV

Groaning I open my optics and look around. The room is dark but I can make out the outline of a antlered mech. "Th-Thunder?" I call out in a raspy voice. 

His head slowly looks up at me and he immediately hugs me. "Oh thank Primus! Your awake! You've been out for two months!" He yells sounding like he's crying. 

I gasp softly then begin to cough loudly. Thunderhoof gives me some water and I drink it down quickly. I cough softly and clear my vocalizer.  I go to talk but he hugs me again and licks my throat. I gasp at the feel of his glossa. Growling I push him off.

"Are you kidding me?! I had a spark attack because you cheated on me! And now you want my body?! As soon as I wake up!?" I yell at him. 

He looks at me hurt until I stand up. My legs wobble and give out on me. Thunder catches me and sits me down. "I'm sorry babe. It's just been a long while. I want ya so bad." He says softly. 

Looking down at his waist I see the unmistakable lump in his pants. I feel my valve lubricate some. I shake my head and lay down. "Go self service you unfaithful jackaft." I grumble sadly.

I hear him sigh and then leave.

Bastard.  
\-------------------------------------------  
I smile picking up Slipstream and Filch. "Welcome back Mama!" "Shiny!" They say smiling. 

I smile and kiss their forehelm's. "Hello babies. What would you like for breakfast?" I ask them smiling. 

"It's lunch time mama!" Underbite says giggling. 

Scowl nods chuckling softly. Jetstorm, Airazor, Divebomb, Chop Shop and Fixit hug my tail making me chuckle. I walk to the kitchen with all of my babies clinging to me. Smiling I sit them down and go make some pizza in the oven.  
\------------------------------------------------  
I look at the door to Thunderhoof's office. Opening the door I pause in shock at what I see. 

Thunderhoof was crying. 

Cigarette butts were piled in his emerald ashtray and at least five empty bottles of scotch were on the ground. His head was bowed and soft sobs came from his mouth. I frown and walk over to him. "Thunder?"

He looks up at me and I feel my spark break. His optics were full of sadness and fear. His face was tear stained and it looked like he was crying for hours. "S-Steel. I-I-I-" He says before I kiss him. 

He kisses me back hard and desperate. I climb onto his desk and then his lap. He wraps his big strong arms around me and sobs into my shoulder. I rub the back of his head as he sobbed into my shoulder. 

Licking the side of his head I bury my face in his neck. "It's alright baby. I......I forgive you." I tell him softly. 

His sobs become harder as I kiss the side of his head.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Humming I sway my hips to the beat of the song I'm listening to as I cook dinner. I feel two strong servos on my hips and a rock hard chest press against my back. I grab a knife and point it in between the bots optics. Smirking I look back at my mate. 

He chuckles at me. "Nice reflex." He purrs. 

Thunderhoof hugs me as I go back to chopping the carrots. He moves his face into my neck and breathes in my scent and lets out a low purr. "I missed dis." He mutters softly. 

I smile and put the carrot slices into the boiling pot. "So what's for dinner?" He asks stealing a piece of carrot that didn't come off the cutting board. 

"Beef stew. Your favorite." I say smiling. 

He smiles and goes to kiss me before loud screaming came from the children's room. We quickly run over to the door and slam the door open with Thunder holding a blaster. I gasp seeing five spiders with yellow rings around their necks standing near the end of the bed. 

They look at their legs and scream. "What the pit?!" They yell in fear. 

Fixit rolls up to them and hugs the one in the middle. "Chop Shop?" He says softly. 

"It's me widget. My lil' sparkmate." He says nuzzling Fixit's cheek. 

"You must be a combiner. My dad used ta know this mech that was a combiner. His name was Breakdown." Scowl says walking up to one of the spiders. 

The spiders gasped. "That's my sires name!" They yell in unison. 

The spiders all look at each other before they all start to transform. Two of them into legs, one of them a torso and head and the last two changed into arms. "That's so cool!" Jetstorm and Airazor yell rushing over to Chop Shop. 

Chop Shop grins and picks up Fixit. Fixit blushes as Chop Shop hugs him. "I'm sorry my lil' widget. I didn't mean ta scare ya." He says softly. 

Fixit smiles and kisses his cheek. "It's ok Chopy. I wasn't that scared." He says cuddling Chop Shop. 

I smile at them. My little ones. No one will ever take you away from me again.  
\--------------------------------------------  
I watch my mate shoot a few mechs chuckling. "Y'all ain't a match for me. Now don't ya ever put your servos on my mate again!" He yells before pulling me into a deep kiss.

I pant softly when he pulls away. "Yous is all mine Steel. Ain't no one touchin' yous but me." Thunderhoof says kissing my neck. 

My engines purr as he sucks on my neck making light blue hickey's on my sliver neck. I moan softly and let him pick me up in his big strong arms as he takes me out of the now wrecked bar.  He puts me in the car and quickly gets in the driver seat as sirens come closer to the bar. 

I smile and unzip his pants and start sucking his hard cable. He moans softly and drives off. He holds my head down as he drives down the country road back to the villa.  
\------------------------------------------  
Wiping my mouth I walk up to the garage door while being followed by a satisfied looking Thunderhoof. I open the door and lead him to the bedroom. "Come on sweetspark. I'm sleepy and I need my big strong mech to cuddle with." I say hugging his arm. 

He purrs softly and I kiss his cheek as I pull him to the bed. I go over to the closet and pull out a red lace teddy. I strip down to my panties and go to put the teddy on when I feel Thunder grab my hips. "Frag Steel. Ya know what cha do ta me." He says grinding his pelvis into my aft. 

My ears fold back as I moan softly when something long, thick and hard rubs over my valve. "Come on baby. Please? It wants ta be in ya again." He says moving my panties out of the way. 

He rubs the tip against my anterior node making me gasp. "Mmm. Do it. Hard. Rough. Just take me." I moan out right before he slams himself home inside of me. 

I scream out in pleasure as he thrusts hard into me. Thunderhoof pounds into me and bites my neck. "Yeah. Scream for me Steel. Scream loud. I missed dis." He pants in my ear. 

I gasp as he hits my ceiling node. Thunder starts slamming into it making me scream loudly. "MORE! MORE THUNDER! HARDER! AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" I yell as he keeps pounding into me. 

I howl as he picks up my legs and pounds mercilessly into my valve. "Dats it. Dats it. Come on babe. Almost. Almost. Almo-AHHHH!" He yells as warm, sticky transfluid fills my valve. 

I cry out as I overload around him. My mate pants in my ear as I try to cool my overheated frame against the cool wall. Primus I missed this.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
I laugh as my sparklings climb onto their sires antlers.Thunderhoof chuckles and stands up in the bed. He walks off the end of the bed and runs around the room in his boxers with the children on his antlers. 

I chuckle and get up. 

It's officially been a week since I've awoken. Chop Shop likes to split into his five components to snuggle close to Fixit and take bath time with him while the quintuplets aka Divebomb, Airazor, Slipstream and Jetstorm have been a bit jumpy around me and loud noises. 

I've caught Scowl and Underbite kissing a few times (which still makes me chuckle remembering their blushing faces). And little Filch still won't say anything other than 'shiny' or 'mommy' or 'shiny mommy'.

I love my family and no one is ever going to take them away from me again.


	19. Knockout don't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knockouts pov

Sniffling I look at the picture of my little mech wearing his Halloween costume. The only thing I had left of my baby besides his room and my memories. My mate was killed back when Chop Shop was five. So three years ago. Every year we would go visit his grave and we would wear the clothes that Breakdown loved to see us in. For Chop Shop it was a little tuxedo that made him look like he was getting married. For me it was a little strapless black dress that stopped at my knees. 

My true love died on March 31st in the hospital. His spark could've been saved but the police didn't find him in time. Chop Shop was all I had left but now he's gone. My baby boy is missing. Again.

Why did I ever let him leave my side?  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I walk down to the kitchen of my nephews house wearing my baby blue pajamas and about to go into the kitchen when I heard soft, muffled moans. "F-Frag.....Grimlock...no more! Please! Stop that! M-My uncle w-will-OOHHHHH PRIMUS!" Bumblebee yells. 

"Mmm. As tasty as always baby." I hear Grimlocks husky voice say. 

Tears form in my optics and I quickly and quietly run back up the stairs. I grab my Fluvoxamine and unscrew the top. My baby is gone. My mate is gone. I was to weak to save either of them. So why should I live?

I dump the pill bottle into my servo and swallow down at least twenty pills before I feel a giant servo grasp my skinny wrist. "BUMBLEBEE! CALL A AMBULANCE! NOW!" Grimlock yells as he picks me up. 

No. Don't save me. Please.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Opening my blurry optics I turn my head to see my nephew and his mate fast asleep in two chairs next to me. Turning the other way I see my niece and Breakdowns brother, Bulkhead. "So your up huh?" A raspy voice says from the door way. 

Looking that way I see my big brother. Ratchet. 

"What the frag did ya think you were doing? Why did you try and kill yourself? You know that the cops are looking everywhere for your kid. Why did you do that?" He asks me sounding spark broken. 

I feel tears slide down my face as I cry softly. "I want my baby back. I just want my baby back." I say softly.  
Ratchet looks at me in pity. His own mate died in the war from friendly fire from his own brother out on the battle field. Starscream, who was Megatron's 'wife', was able to move on but Ratchet wasn't. My brother loved his mate ever since they were in high school and Optimus or Orion at the time was volunteering as a libertarian. 

Once or twice I walked in on them without them noticing. They were like petro rabbits! But hey they were happy. Then one day when Bumblebee came home with his purple heart and a honorable discharge along with Arcee a member of the government came along and said that Optimus was killed due to friendly fire. 

To say my big brother was devastated would be an understatement. My big brother cried for days. I used to hold him as he cried. Then when Breakdown was killed it was my turn to cry in his arms. 

"Knockout. Come back little brother." A soft voice says as a gentle servo caresses my cheek. 

I look up through blurry optics at my big brother. He frowns and kisses my forehelm. "I promise they'll get them back. All of the missing kids. You know Bumblebee loves them just as much as you. Same thing with Sideswipe and Strongarm." He says smiling gently. 

I hope he's right. I really do.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I hold onto Bumblebee's servo as he walks towards the movie rental place. "So what do you want to watch Knockout? Grimlock said he wanted a cartoon movie so I'm going to grab Kung fu Panda. What do you want to watch?" He asks me cheerfully. 

I smile slightly. "Can you rent a pokémon movie for me?" I ask him softly. 

He nods smiling. "That's Grim's favorite cartoon! You've got good taste!" Bumblebee says adjusting his scarf. 

I smile softly and squeeze his servo. He smiles back at me and we head into the rental store.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I look at all of the movies and grab a movie that brought back memories. It's called Chucky. Breakdown showed me this movie years ago for our first date. I jumped so much that he held me through the whole movie. 

I smile softly and put it back. I walk over to the children movie's and smile seeing Chop Shop's favorite movie. Dumbo. He loved it when I sang 'Baby mine' to him. Sometimes he would even fall asleep. 

"Hey Knockout! You got the movie you wanted?" Bumblebee asks walking over to me. 

I nod smiling and hold up the pokémon movies that I wanted to borrow. "Great! Now after renting these we just need to go get some popcorn, ener pop and some candy." He says leading me to the counter. 

I hold his servo and put the movies on the counter. Bumblebee smiles and puts his own on the counter.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I run around the candy store looking for one of those giant lollipops. I'm in charge of getting the candy while Bumblebee's getting some popcorn next door. "This one papa!" A small voice says from behind me. 

Turning I see a tall mech with dark blue antlers with a dark/light brown youngling looking at some candy. I notice it's the same lollipops that I was looking for. "Alrigh' now look for some candy for yous brothers n' sister."  The mech wearing the large dark blue trench coat says grabbing a lolli.

I walk over and take one smiling slightly. The tall mech moves his son back as I grab some strawberry jelly beans. "Sorry. Forgot to say excuse me." I say before a wolficon walks up from behind the elk con. 

"That's alright. My sparkmate can be a bit jumpy sometimes." He says in a smooth voice. 

I smile and get some rock candy. Grimlock's favorite besides gummy bears. "Um do you think you can help me find the gummy bears? Tonight's movie night and I'm in charge of sweets." I tell them sheepishly. 

I've only been in the candy store a few times and that was with Chop Shop. The wolficon nods smiling. "Of course. It's down that way near the window." He says pointing behind me. 

I look towards the window and smack my forehelm. "I went past them ten times. Thank you." I say bowing in respect before rushing over to the gummy bears. 

Something about those mechs seems off. I wonder why?  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Sitting back in my chair I watch as Po punches the punching balloon and snicker softly. Picking up my bag of popcorn I open it and munch on it.  Glancing over to my nephew I see him and his mate making out. Ah. Young love.

Getting up I head towards the bathroom when nature starts to call to me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Washing my servos I look down at the baby blue pajamas I'm wearing I sigh. Their treating me like a sparkling. 

Growling I walk out to the living room to see that both Bumblebee and Grimlock are gone. Picking up a sticky note off of the table I read it. 'Knockout, I got a call from Strongarm saying that they found a lead on where they think the kids are. Make sure you leave some pizza for me. The 2 extra large pizzas are Grim's. Just put them in the oven. Save me a few slices of ours.  
                        Love,  
                              Bumblebee  
xoxoxo'

Sighing I pick up the money left on the table and go over to the door when I hear a knock.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Eating the rest of my half of the pizza I lay down on the couch on my side. The wheels on my back press against the couch but my mind wonders. 

Where's my baby?

Will I get him back safe and sound?

Is he even still alive?


	20. Roll out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mixture of (in this order) Steeljaw's, Bumblebee's, Thunderhoof's, Strongarm's, Thunderhoof again then Bumblebee's POV's.
> 
> Also I recommend listening to The final countdown as you read.
> 
> And I gave Strongarm a sword. 
> 
> SHE GOT IT FROM SUNSTREAKER!
> 
> DEAL WITH IT!

Looking down at the sleeping youngling in my lap I smile. Scowl looks so cute like this. Especially while holding his lollipop in his servos. 

I look over at Thunder and frown. He's frowning. "Thunder? What's wrong?" I ask him as I lay Scowl down on the seat next to me. 

"Dat mech we saw earlier. He's Chop Shop's Carrier." He growls out. 

"So? I'm his carrier now." 

"Nah. Yous don't get it. He saw my antlers. Don't cha remember? I told yous that Chopy came with me so I wouldn't hurt his carrier. Before his carrier passed out he whispered 'antlers'. He's going to know who I am." He mutters. 

Frowning I lean over to him and kiss his cheek. "Don't worry baby. He won't tell anyone. He thinks that we'll kill him if he tells anyone." I say nibbling on one of the edges on his antler. 

A stifled moan pasts his lips as I lick it. I chuckle and move away from him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I smile as my babies are playing with one of the grunts. Clampdown. 

"Ah! Not the mini-con belly flop!" He says as the mini-con sparklings belly flop on him while giggling. 

Clampdown let's out a little sound as all of my babies giggle. 

Nothing will ever tear our family apart.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Looking up at my sparkmate aka Lieutenant Bumblebee explains the plan. "Oh right all of you we are going to get those kids back. After what we were told by Clampdown. Along with a bounty hunter named Lockdown and a arms dealer named Swindle, who are currently at Drift's home, have all said that the children have been taken care of and are without injury. No matter what we can not fail this mission. We have to get all of those children to safety." He says with his voice full of confidence and a hint of worry and fear. "After we get away I'll set off a bomb that Wheeljack made for us so everybot that's still in that house will perish. We will have two minutes to get out of there once the bomb is set. Understood?"

Every bot nods. Our little team consents of Sideswipe, Strongarm, Drift, Bumblebee and myself. "Alright. Get ready. Tomorrow night we will save those children. Now go and get some recharge. We'll start anew in the morning." Bumblebee says to us before he grabs his notes. 

Everyone leaves but Bumblebee and I. Walking behind his shaking form I gently pick him up and cradle him to my chest. He curls close and hiccups as he cries silently. "It's alright baby. Ya said yourself that the kids are ok. Don't worry. Alright?"

He nods slightly still crying softly.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking into the house I grin slightly when I smell beef stew. I open the kitchen door to see my beautiful bondmate standing there stirring the pot while humming softly. A long light blue dress is loose on his frame while the sleeves were puffy on his arms. His tail wagged slightly behind him as it stuck out of a hole made for the long appendage. 

He looks over at me and smiles. "Welcome back Thunder." 

I smile and loosen my tie. "Ey babe. Sorry dat toke so long. Dumb aft decided ta help himself ta my money. Had ta teach 'em a lesson. Why's yous wearing dat?" I ask him. 

He sighs looking down at it. "I forgot to do laundry and this was the last thing I had. I forgot I even still had it." He says smiling softly. 

I smile at him and pull him in for a kiss. His engine purrs as we kiss. "Sooo...where are da kids?" I ask looking down into his glazed over yellow optics.

"In their room playing." He says smiling his special smile.

I drag him to the berthroom after he turns off the burner. "Get da kids dinner." I tell Clampdown before shutting the door to mine and Steel's room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Flicking my lighter on I light my cigarette and take a long drag. Blowing out the smoke I smile down at my sleeping mate, who's head was laying on my chest. A soft smile graces his face in his sleep. 

Chuckling softly I put the ashes into the ashtray beside me I sigh softly and smirk remembering the way Clampdown absolutely glowed when I said he could play with the kids. 

I hate to say this but....I lied. I never cheated on Steel with a pleasure bot. I cheated on him with Clampdown. 

Sighing I put my cigarette out and hold my beautiful mate close. 

I'm so sorry Steel.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Groaning I sit up in bed and notice the lack of weight on my chest. Suddenly the door gets knocked down and a giant mech walks in. He sees me and growls. "So you're the mech that took my sparkling." He growls out before rushing me. 

Grabbing my blaster I shoot the mech in the sparkchamber. Getting up I feel my spark go cold and my body freeze. Laying dead on the ground was Steeljaw with a dead sparkling in his arms. Falling to my knees I simply scream.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Gasping I sit up in bed and look around. Looking around I notice Steel was in the middle of getting dressed. "Thunder? Are you ok?" He asks before I jump up and hug him tight.

"Oh dank primus. It was just a nightmar'." I mutter holding him closely. 

He wraps his arms around me as I sob softly into his neck. I didn't kill him. Dank Primus.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I sigh as I polish my pistol. Today hasn't started out good. All the kids were dosed with sleeping pills somehow. Well almost all of them. Scowl managed to stay awake. Some of my men have gone missing.  Steeljaw lost his pills and burnt his fingers while cooking. 

Sooooo......not good. 

"What da?!" I say as loud gun shots go off. 

Running into the hallway I see a yellow bot wearing a vest and a police uniform. Scrap. I gotta get Steel and the kids out of here. But first. I go to shoot the cop but my clip is empty. Scrap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Running down the hall I slice a few mechs while trying to push a mobile playpen until I come up to a door that was painted blue unlike the other doors which were painted red. Breaking down the door I see a startled looking Clampdown and the sparklings that we came here to save. 

I walk up to the crab like bot and point my sword in his face. "Put the sparklings in the playpen. Now." I command him. 

He nods quickly but carefully puts the sparklings in the pen. I count them and nod. "I'll make sure to tell the lieutenant that you helped." I say before picking him up and put him in the pen. I run out the room, pushing the pen trying to remember the path I toke.

Halfway down the hallway I end up face to face with a few grunts. Two giant servos smack the grunts heads together making them fall unconscious. Grimlock smiles at me and leads the way out to the van where Sideswipe was waiting. "About time! Where's Drift and 'Bee?" He asks looking back at us. 

Grimlock and I look at each other. 

Scrap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I shoot another mech before racing for the front door before a pained grunt stops me from leaving. Drift was leaning against a wall holding his healing leg. I quickly set up the bomb that I had in my servos and put Drifts arm over my shoulder. 

Running out the house I quickly climb into the back of the van and slam the door shut. "Go! Go! Go!" I yell as Sideswipe slams on the gas pedal. 

Two minutes later the bomb goes off. We're home free.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I look out the window and growl. That cop blew up my house. Steeljaw holds onto a shivering Scowl with a bunch of stuff next to him. Silent tears fell from Steel's optics as he held our last kid. That bot is going to pay for making my mate cry. But for right now we better lay low.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I smile as Drift calls Fracture. They finally got their children back and now they can focus on their wedding plans. 

A tap on my shoulder makes me turn and see one of the cadets. "Bumblebee sir we have a small problem. We have picked up two bots that say they know you and wish to speak with you." He says. 

I nod and let him lead me to a interrogation room. The door opens and I'm shocked at who I see. 

"It can't be...." I whisper in shock.

"Hello Bumblebee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love cliff hangers?


	21. Welcome back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee's then Drift's POV's.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I decided to make Yoketron Drift's carrier. I also changed it in 'The proposal' chapter.

Sitting at the table in front of me was.....Breakdown and Optimus. "H-How....." I whisper in shock. 

"I guess it's been a few years huh Bumblebee?" Optimus says smiling softly. 

"I think we broke him." Breakdown says with a chuckle. 

"How is this possible?! You two were dead!" I yell walking up to the table. "If this is some kind of 'welcome back' prank then someone is gonna get shot!"

Grabbing my pistol at my side I stop when I see the familiar shine of love and care in Optimus' optics. I drop my pistol and quickly hug him as realisation dawns on me. "I-It's not a prank is it?" I cry out as tears fall off my face. 

Two big, strong arms wrap around me and hold me to a strong chest. This really is my carrier. He's alive. But.......how?  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Waiting outside the bathroom stalls I sigh. "Are you two done getting dressed yet? I swear your worse then Arcee when she tries on dresses." I say with a sigh. 

"Almost." Breakdown says before I hear something break. "Whoops. Uh.....I broke the toilet paper holder."

"What?! How?!"

"I leaned against it."

"You know a mech your size can't lean against something that small!"

Twin snickers is all I get back.

Sighing I look over at Optimus as he comes out. The clothes that Grimlock brought from home (that we ordered offline a couple of weeks ago) fit him a bit loosely. The red sweater was a bit big on his arms and even the sleeves slipped past his servos. The black jeans were a bit baggy but other than that he looked good. Grimlock may be smaller than Optimus in height but Grimlock is a bit wider due to his muscle. 

Breakdown comes out wearing a short sleeved shirt with black pants. They both still have their old shoes on since Grim's pedes are a bit too big. 

Time to break the news to Sire and Uncle. 

This is gonna be fun.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
The look of pure shock on both Uncle Knockout and Sire Ratchet's faces was sparkbreaking. Fear, hope, joy, it's all clear in their optics. The fear disappears and is replaced by tears of joy. "OPTIMUS!" "BREAKY!"

They shout before hugging their sparkmate. I smile as the two couples kiss and become a sobbing and kissing mess. Smiling I signal for Strongarm to bring out Chop Shop. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" He yells as he runs to his parents. 

Knockout cries harder and hugs his son close. The other parents show up a minute later and it's a big emotional mess but a good one. The kids are going home and are safe. 

Pretty good for a Wednesday.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Yawning I sit up barely noticing that my sleep shirt was hanging off my shoulder. "Grimlock. Grimlock. What do you want for breakfast?" I ask shaking his broad shoulder. 

"Pancakes......'n waffles please." He mutters. 

"You want orange juice, oil or coffee?"

"Hot coco please."

I smile and put my slippers on. Walking downstairs I walk into the kitchen and start getting things ready for breakfast.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
A few minutes later I'm moving to the beat of 'Lump your head by Hollywood Undead'. I love their music. Before I came here from America with my family for my Sire's transfer I bought a bunch of their CD's with my allowance. 

Grabbing a apple I peel it then cut it into slices for Optimus. He likes having something sweet with breakfast. Speaking of Optimus. He just walked into the doorway. "I guess I have to get used to your house Bumblebee." He says with a shy smile. 

I snicker softly and put his food down. "I'll get you some coffee in just a second." I tell him smirking. 

I throw him a rag and he quirks a brow. "You might want to clean up." I say pointing at the transfluid stains on his legs. 

He blushes darkly but does as told. A few minutes later the whole family is downstairs and taking seats at the table. So a whole lotta bots. There's Breakdown, Knockout, Chop Shop, Arcee, Jazz, Bulkhead, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Strongarm and Ratchet. 

The other bots that weren't at the station last night rushed over as soon as they heard that Optimus and Breakdown were alive. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Wait so Primus is the reason why your both back?" I ask them. 

They nod. "He saw how much our deaths was affecting you all so he decided after the children were back home safely he and the thirteen primes would send us back." Optimus says smiling softly. 

"Well the Primes sent Optimus back. Primus sent me back. We've been watching you guys. Optimus was worried when you toke your police exam 'Bee. He got so worried he asked Primus if he could come back as a ghost so he could give you support." Breakdown says making Optimus blush. 

I chuckle softly. "I guess we owe Primus a lot more huh?" I say smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Picking up a magazine I open it and look at the wedding dresses that Fracture scribbled out. We had decided that the wedding would take place on the anniversary of our first date. 

Sighing I remember his parents reactions.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"WHAT!?" Lockdown and Swindle yelled at Jetstorm and Airazor. 

I came into the room to late with Divebomb and Slipstream in my arms snuggling into my neck. "Mommy and daddy are getting married." My youngest repeat themselves sniffling. 

Swindle immediately bent down to try and hug them but they ran over to me crying. "Sore wa watashi no akachan daijōbudesu.*" I tell them as their older brothers hug them tightly. 

"What's going on in here?" Fracture asks as he comes out of the kitchen with a tray full of sweets. 

"Your creators yelled at our children." I tell him as I watch our oldest sons get some sweets for their crying siblings. 

Both pairs of twins share a quick kiss before eating their sweets. I smile at them then glare at the other two adults in the room with Fracture right beside me. "How many times have I told you? You can't yell at my babies!" Fracture says in a harsh tone. 

"We're sorry Fracture but we were just surprised! You two are getting married? That's great!" Swindle says smiling. 

Lockdown glares at me. Oh great. Here comes the shovel talk. "Can I talk to you for a second Drift?" He asks glaring. 

I nod and lead him to the kitchen. As soon as we get there he slams me up against the wall by my throat. "I swear if you ever hurt my baby then I will personally tear off your cable then feed it to you. Do you understand?" Lockdown growls out. 

I nod slightly. "Good."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Rubbing my throat I hold in a groan as a knock on the door distracts me from cleaning the house. "Coming." I say before answering the door with a sigh. "Yes?"

"Drift that is not how I taught you to address visitors to your home." A familiar voice says. 

I hold in a gasp of shock when I see my creators standing in the doorway. Oh great. How could this day get any better? "Carrier! You forgot your bag." A some what deep voice say. 

Oh no. Prowl. Please. Please let there be no Jazz. Clearing my throat I bow in respect. "Greetings Haha, chichi, otōto.**" I say as I bow. 

"Yo Drift!"

Oh please no.

"Hello Gikyōdai.***" 

This is going to be a long, long, **_LONG_** day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *= It's ok my babies  
> **= Mother, Father, little brother  
> ***= Brother in law


	22. Back together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet's POV

I smile seeing Optimus pull Bumblebee into his lap. " _Carrier!_ I'm not a sparkling anymore!" Bumblebee says with a giggle as Optimus blows raspberries on his neck. 

I chuckle and walk over to my mechs. Sitting down I suddenly get a lap full of a pink and blue femme. Her white blouse wrinkles a bit but she fixes it and starts attacking her little brother with tickles. 

Chuckling I tickle her and she starts to laugh loudly. Optimus and I start tickling our sparklings smiling. Wonder where Jazz went. Ah well.

I missed this. 

I missed my family.

If only Cliffjumper were here.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I feel my mate move closer to me as the movie progresses. Grimlock and Bumblebee had managed to trick us into watching a kiddie movie that was a tad bit scary but only when the troll came out of no where. 

I think it's called 'Ernest, Scared Stupid'. It's pretty good. Stupid. But good. Optimus chuckles softly when Ernest acts like a Roman gladiator.

Looking over at Bumblebee and Grimlock I hold back a snort when I see them kissing. 'Those two are like petro rabbits. How hasn't Bumblebee gotten pregnant yet?!' I ask myself. 

:You ok Ratchet?: Optimus asks through the bond. 

I nod and hug him to my side. :I'm fine. But I have a feeling that we're about to be left alone for a little while.: 

"We'll be right back." Bumblebee says before a squeak leaves him when Grimlock slaps his aft. " **_Grim_**!" 

I snicker softly as they leave. Optimus tries to go after them but I stop him with a tug on his arm. "They're bonded Optimus." I tell him before kissing his cheek. 

He purrs softly and lays his head on my lap. I watch him move his legs until he's comfortable. Then I hear my zipper. "Optimus what are you-ohhhhhhhhh." I moan out when he starts sucking on my lax cable. 

A low purr comes from my engines as I lay back and let him do whatever he wants.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on Optimus you have to go outside sometime! You can help me pick up some groceries for Bumblebee and Grimlock!" I yell still trying to find the large mech. 

I stop at the closet door and open it. "Nice try. Just put on this coat." I tell him. 

He takes the coat from my servos pouting. "But Ratchet I want to just be with family right now." He tells me while looking down at me. 

I smile softly at him. "I know sweetspark but you need to go out into the sunlight once in a while." I tell him as we walk out. 

I'm glad I never got rid of the jeep. Or as I call it, my ambulance. Or as Grimlock and Bumblebee say my jeepulance. "Come on get in." I tell him as I hop into the drivers side. 

He climbs in and I fix his seat so it's pushed back so he had enough room for his long legs. He smiles at me and I start to drive to the store. 

"So what was with the surprise oral earlier?" I ask him with a smirk. 

He blushes darkly and hides his face. "I missed the taste of your transfulids." He mutters softly. 

I chuckle but stop when he suddenly starts to suck me off again. 

This is going to be a tough day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Ratchet! Ratchet where'd you go?" Optimus yells from a few aisles over.  
Chuckling I go over to the fruit snacks aisle. "Right here."

"I found Bumblebee's favorite snack!"  He says cheerfully. 

I chuckle softly seeing the strawberry fruit snacks in his servos. "Put it in the cart." I tell him smirking.

He puts it in and we start walking around the store until he sees a crane machine. He walks up to it and his optics sparkle. I smile. I remember our first date.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
_I try to tie my tie for the sixth time but I just growl and take it off. I hear my door open and two snickers come from the doorway. Looking over I see my door was open a crack with two sets of optics looking through the door. "Stop that and come in here!" I yell at my little brothers._

Red Alert, Perceptor, Hook and Knockout walk in smirking well actually Knockout just looked sad. Frowning I bend down to his height. "Knockout are you ok?" I ask him softly. 

He shakes his little head. Out of all of us he's the youngest. My little brothers enjoy wearing femme's clothes and dressing alike so seeing them in matching yellow dresses except for Knockout, who's in a black dress, makes me a bit worried. 

"Tell me whats wrong." I tell him as I pick him up. 

"I wanna date big brother." He says with a sniffle. 

Sighing I kiss his forehelm. "Sweetspark you know why you can't do that. Your way too young. Your only 9." I tell him softly. 

He sighs and nods. "I know. But I love you big brother." He says snuggling up to my chest. 

I smile. "I love you too Knocky." I tell him smiling.  
.  
Looking at my watch I nod. Right on time. My little brothers helped me find some better clothes too wear. So instead of my dress shirt and dress pants, I'm currently wearing a black shirt with a flame pattern on the bottom half, blue jeans and combat boots. 

"Sorry I'm late! I had to get past my brother." A voice says from behind me. 

"Oh. Don't worry your-" I say as I turn but as soon as I lay my optics on the beautiful mech in front of me. 

A ribbon was tied to each of his audio fins and a yellow sun dress fit perfectly to him. "Ratchet? Are you ok?" He asks me a bit worriedly. 

I shake my head and smile. "Yes I'm fine. And your not late. Your right on time."

Smiling I take his servo and we walk around.  
.

I laugh when Orion pouts at a racing game. "I don't understand. I went the speed limit." He says pouting. 

"You can't follow the speed limit in this game. You gotta go fast not slow." I tell the pouting soon-to-be prime. 

His optics light up when he sees a semi racing game. He rushes over to it and starts to play. I still don't remember when we walked into the arcade. I think it was in between when we went for frozen yogurt and when a cyber-dog toke my wallet. 

Chuckling I go over and watch. I'm amazed when he wins. He let's out a happy chirp and looks up at me. I smile and watch him go to a crane machine. "Ratchet! Come here!" He says cheerfully. 

I walk over and see the toy he's pointing at. It was a white and orange teddy bear with a small smile on it's face. I look at him and see him looking sad. "What's wrong Orion?" I ask him. 

"I don't have enough to play." He says sadly. 

I dig into my pants pocket and smile. I have enough. Putting the coins inside I start to play. 

A few seconds later I'm pulling the toy out of the slot and handing it to Orion. He gasps and hugs it tight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He yells before hugging me. 

I smile and kisses his cheek. I freeze when Orion goes quiet with a bright blush on his face. He smiles and kisses me on the lips. "Thank you for the toy Ratchet and thank you for everything. Also sorry for my dog. Ultra must've let him out." He says smiling shyly.

I stare at Orion with a small blush on my cheeks. I gape at him until he let's out a tiny giggle. "I'm going to name this little guy after you. His name is Ratchet." He says with a smile.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Ratchet? Can I borrow some change?" He asks with a twinkle in his optics. 

"How about I get you the toy. Which one do you want?" I ask him putting the coins in. 

He points at a little yellow bee. I chuckle and win the toy for him. Pulling it out of the toy slot I turn and face Optimus. "Here you go." I say with a smile. 

He takes the toy and hugs it tight. "Thank you Ratchet." He says smiling.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Putting the last bag of groceries in the back I hear a gasp and a bag dropping. "O-Optimus." I hear a familiar voice say. 

Looking behind me I see none other than Alpha Trion. Optimus' sire.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Bumblebee! We're back!" I yell smirking when I hear a gasp come from the kitchen. 

"Don't come in the kitchen just yet! The floor is still wet." Bumblebee yells back. 

Chuckling I bring in some of the groceries. "Your grand-sire is here!"

"SCRAP!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe your alive. Thank Primus!" Alpha Trion yells hugging Optimus. 

Optimus smiles and hugs his sire back. "I missed you so much!" Alpha Trion says smiling.

Smiling I watch the beautiful scene. 

I missed my mate. I'll never let him go again.


	23. Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drift's POV
> 
>  I'll be taking a short break from this story so I can start up a new story for my TFRB AU.
> 
> http://goo.gl/IaCBvf 

Sighing I pour tea into some tea cups for my carrier and sire. I go to grab some sugar but stop when I hear laughing. Oh laughing is never good when my carrier, brother and brother in law are around.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Walking into the living room I put the tray with tea and juice down on the table. "No way. He actually used to do that? I could never imagine." Fracture says looking at a book. 

"Yes once he reached age 9 he couldn't keep his servo out of his pants." My carrier says. 

That's when I saw what was written on the book. _'Family pictures'_.

Oh please no. "Carrier! Not the pictures!" I yell feeling a blush raise on my cheeks. 

Master Yoketron shakes his finger. "Uh ah. You never told me you had a mechfriend and I had to find out you are getting married from my friend, Bumblebee." He says with a glare. 

I sigh. Looking at my sire for help. He chuckles softly. "Ah! It's the mini-con ghosts!" Jazz laughs as he runs in. 

Four little bots run in with flower patterned sheets over their bodies. One of them trips and falls revealing that the little bot was Airazor. He giggles as Divebomb picks him up. "Oh my. Who are these little ones?" My carrier asks in surprise. 

I stand there in shock. Oh scrap.

Slipstream and Jetstorm uncover themselves and giggles. "You ok Razor?" Jetstorm asks smiling. 

Airazor nods with a giggle. "I'm good." 

"Ah! The ghost coughed up the children! Oh what a world!" Jazz whimpers, fake crying. 

The children hug him. "It's ok Uncle Jazz!" They say smiling. 

Jazz smiles and hugs the children. "My favorite mini-con's." He says smiling. 

"Daddy! Can we have a tea party?" Jetstorm asks hopefully. 

I smile softly. "Of course Jetstorm." I tell him. 

"Daddy?! You have children?!" I hear my brother, Carrier and sire yell. 

Oh scrap. Well this is going to be fun.

Lockdown and Swindle walk back in carrying magazines and groceries. "Drift! Fracture! I hope you two aren't fragging! We got some groceries!" Swindle says walking in front of Lockdown, who was struggling to balance at least twelve bags of groceries on his body.

"Swindle! I can't hold these anymore! Are we in the kitchen?" Lockdown asks. 

Swindle takes the bag blocking Lockdown's face and smirks. "I thought you were my big strong bounty hunter." Swindle says pouting. 

Lockdown huffs and then walks to the kitchen. "Big sparkling. This bag is just full of coloring books." Swindle says before looking down into the bag.

A blush comes to his face before he runs at his mate. "Lockdown you prevert!" He yells. 

Fracture chuckles to himself. "Oh boy. This should be good." He says smiling. 

He goes and follows his parents. I, as the children say, face palm. "Lockdown is your mates SIRE?!" Master asks in a angry voice. 

SLAG IT ALL!  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
The room was completely quiet other than the soft sounds of the children coloring. "Daddy when are we-" "Silence sparkling." My carrier says with a growl. 

Jetstorm goes to speak again but gets a firm glare and a hit to the head with a walking stick from my carrier. "Not a word." He says with a growl. 

I have to stop myself from yelling at my carrier when I see my son tear up. Slipstream hugs his little brother and tries to soothe him. Fracture stands to go help our children but is forced to sit back down by his parents. 

"Well it seems that we've come to a crossroads. Drift I will not allow you to marry this....this.....this trash." My carrier says glaring at my mate. 

Alright. That's the last straw. Standing up I seem to surprise my carrier and brother. "Carrier I will not tolerate you harming my children or calling my mate names." I say sternly. 

He simply glares at me. "I will marry whom ever I want. We have four beautiful little mechs." I say gesturing to my babies. 

He looks at them and I see his gaze soften when he sees Jetstorm crying. "If you do not wish to accept that then leave and never return."

He and my brother and father stand. "I take it that you do not have any rooms available for us to stay in so we'll stay at Bumblebee's. I wish to see my student again anyway." He says before they bow then leave.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
It's been three days since my carrier said he disapproved of my marriage choose. Jetstorm is still a bit jumpy around sticks now as well as loud noises. 

Sighing I get out of bed and walk towards the kitchen not remembering that I don't have anything on from mine and Fractures *clears throat* match in the berth last night. I look up to see my carrier was cooking breakfast. "Carrier?" I say before hearing a wolf whistle.

"Dang Drift. Didn't know you were that big." Jazz says from the table where my sire and brother were holding in snickers. 

Looking down I see my cable standing tall and proud. I blush and quickly walk back up stairs.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Once I take care of my "problem", with Fractures help, I walk back downstairs and sit down next to my mate. My carrier had made scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage links. I look up at him suspiciously. 

He smiles sadly. "I came to apologize to all of you for the other day. I am very sorry. Especially to you little one. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad." He says going to touch Jetstorm's head. 

Jetstorm flinches away from my carrier then runs out of the room screaming. My carrier has a hurt look on his face but quickly hides it. "Eat up everyone."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Looking under the children's bed I sigh when I can't find my baby. A soft sniffle comes from the closet and I slowly open it. Jetstorm looks up at me with swollen optics. 

"Oh sweetspark." I coo softly. 

Sitting down on my knees I pull him to my chest. "It's ok. It's ok." I tell him while rubbing his back. 

He snuggles into my chest and starts to cry harder when my carrier walks in. "Drift? Are you in here?" He asks with barely hidden hurt in his voice. 

"In the closet."

"I thought you came out of the closet years ago."

I huff when my carrier looks down at me and gently rubs Jetstorm's head. Jetstorm panics and bites my carriers servo. He yelps in pain and pulls his servo away. "I guess I deserved that." He says looking down at my son. 

Jetstorm hiccups and hides his face in my chest. "Daddy. I don't like him." He says softly. 

I look up at my carrier to see small tears in his optics. My carrier's always wanted grand-sparklings. So hearing that come out of Jetstorm I guess he must feel very spark broken. "Sweetspark? Will you please let me hold you?" He asks moving his walking stick away from him. 

Jetstorm looks at him then at the stick. He carefully gets off my lap and into my carrier's. His tiny arms wrap around my carrier's thin frame. Carrier smiles and hugs him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I watch from the kitchen doorway as Fracture, my carrier, Jazz and my boys start having a tea party. I chuckle seeing Airazor force Jazz to wear a floral hat. "Ey! Real mechs wear flowers." He pouts. 

I shake my head good naturedly and quickly leave before I get dragged into playing as well.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
A few more days have passed and Fracture has managed to find the dress he wants. It was a strapless white ball gown with a sweetheart neckline with formal gloves and a hand held fan. He said he'd take that one or something similar. 

Honestly I can't wait til our wedding day. I can't wait for the honeymoon.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I chuckle seeing Airazor and Divebomb dressed up in floral kimono's while Slipstream and Jetstorm were in the kimono's that Sideswipe picked out for them, Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Fracture were also standing next to the children. My carrier is teaching them how to fan dance today in our small dojo. 

I watch my little mech's get the moves perfectly while the others struggle to keep up. I smile and walk off.

I walk into the living room to see my sire, Soundwave, and Lockdown arm wrestling while Swindle was polishing a weapon. I walk into the kitchen and see my brother watching the toaster. Whatever was in the toaster pops up scaring him. He falls back with a yelp. 

Chuckling I steal one of the pop tarts he was cooking. The rest of the day my brother was chasing me all throughout the house trying to get his pop tart back.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I watch as my carrier tells my baby boy's a recharge time story. It was called 'If you give a glitch mouse a cookie'. I chuckle softly when Jetstorm tells his toy glitch mouse that he's not getting a cookie. 

Once the story ended all four sparklings were falling asleep on my carrier. He looks up at me with a 'Help me' look. Walking over I tuck all of my children in and kiss them good night. 

"Night night daddy." 

"Good night my son's."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I have to hold back a snicker when Divebomb and Slipstream ask my carrier if he gives or receives. My carrier's face turns beet red and he falls over his own words so it sounds like gibberish. 

"Answer: He receives. I give." My sire says making my carrier hide his blushing face in his servos. 

The two nod in understanding and I have to hold back the urge to laugh.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Don't drink fountain water! How did you even get in there?!" My carrier yells going in to the fountain to get the youngest twins out of it. 

I chuckle as he chases them around in the fountain, which was big enough to be a bathtub for my sons, while my sire records it. We toke the children to the park so Fracture and Swindle could do what they needed to for the wedding decorations. 

I tried to help but ended up getting pushed out of my own house with my parents, Lockdown, Prowl, Jazz and the children. I blinked when Jazz suddenly jumps into the fountain laughing. 

"Sometimes I think he has ADHD." Prowl says with a sigh.

I chuckle and watch the funny scene. My carrier trips and splashes in the fountain the children and Jazz snicker as my carrier looks like a wet cat. I smile and am even more glad that Deadlock is no more. He would never let me have a family. 

I always hated that other side of me. I just hope I didn't pass it on to my children.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I watch my carrier and children eat some French Fries happily while I order for myself. Taking my chicken salad I sit down at the table where we all were sitting. I smiled when the children started to sing. 

"Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence  
Awakening this planet from its sleep  
Who is it? 

Look, evil spirits are right before you  
There's nowhere to run, so take 'em straight on!  
Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"  
We reconstruct our minds  
Clench your fists strongly  
Believe in the bonds between us  
And fight! 

So all I can do  
And all you can do  
Is spread your wings and transform  
Take the anger piercing your heart and turn it into strength  
Now all I can do  
And all you can do  
Is shine and transform  
To the stage of evolution  
Touch and go! 

Listen closely! It's a new "beginning"  
Why do you think this age is testing us? 

Power is awakened in an unknown area  
Unleash the light, aim for the ultimate level!  
We will all clear a series of trials  
And overcome what we are now 

Forward down the path of distress!  
Believe in infinite evolution  
And fight! 

So all I can do  
And all you can do  
Is take off and transform  
Turn all the scars left on your body into marks of pride  
Now all I can do  
And all you can do  
Is battle on and transform  
Down the road of evolution  
Get and go! 

Clench your fists strongly  
Believe in the bonds between us  
And fight! 

So all I can do  
And all you can do  
Is spread your wings and transform  
Take the anger piercing your heart and turn it into strength  
Now all I can do  
And all you can do  
Is shine and transform  
To the stage of evolution  
Touch and go!*"

Everybody in the restaurant claps when they finish singing. Somebody even whistles. They giggle and share a high five. I chuckle. 

My carrier drinks some of his milk shake when the twins do. "Ah! Processor freeze!" They say in unison. 

We all chuckle. I think this has to be the most fun I've had with my carrier and sire since our trip to America when I was ten and Prowl was two. 

Could this day get any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *=English lyrics for TFA's Japanese opening


	24. He's coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drifts POV

I chuckle seeing my children get chased by Grimlock around the lobby. It's almost 4 in the afternoon so we went to go see a movie. That's when we met up with Grimlock, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus and Alpha Trion. 

My children run by me and hide behind my leg. "The giant dragon wants to eat us!" They say giggling. 

I chuckle then roar. They let out screams/laughs as Grimlock and I chase them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I chuckle seeing my son chase his children. Looking at my mate I smile seeing that he toke his mask off. "Soundwave. Would you like any snacks before the movie starts?" I ask him. 

His deep purple optics glint with mischief as he quickly pulls me into the bathroom. "Soundwave! Not here!"

He chuckles and pushes me into the biggest stall. "Correction: Yes here." 

He kisses me and wraps his long arms around me while slipping a servo under my skirt. My engine's purr softly as he rubs at my panties. 

I guess one quickie couldn't hurt.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I lean into Soundwave's shoulder as the movie progresses. So far there has been many explosions, three deaths and four people screaming; **_"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!"_**.

Drift toke the kids out of the theater when a *clears throat* raunchy scene came up. Lockdown stayed behind and is currently in the seat in front of me and Soundwave. I wonder what the others are doing now.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I chuckle seeing my sons run around happily playing with their new pokémon toys. Currently we're back in the park. I had taken them out of the theater when a.......raunchy scene in the movie. " **ROAR!** I am a Tyrantrum! Nothing can stop me!" Grimlock yells. 

"I'm a Glaceon and I use ice beam! It's super effective!" Jetstorm says giggling. 

Bumblebee chuckles from beside me as Grimlock makes the super effective noise. "Aww. Look at that." "Isn't that so cute?"

I turn my head to the left and see some mechs wearing dresses standing a little ways away from the bench we're sitting on. I heard a noise and saw Grimlock in his beast form on the ground pretending to be fainted. Loud screams came from the left and the mechs from before were running away.

Bumblebee frowns and grips his knees. He suddenly stands up and yells. "So what if he's a Dinobot! He's still a bot!" He yells. 

Grimlock transforms back and hugs/holds back his angry bondmate. I smile as my children run over to Bumblebee and hug him. Optimus tried to calm down his, as Fracture would say, pissed off son while Ratchet was cursing under his breath and Alpha Trion was writing down something on a datapad.

"How about we go home and watch a pokémon movie?" I suggest. 

Bumblebee looks over at him and nods. "S-Sounds good." He says with tears in his optics.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Fracture snuggles into my side with small tears in his optics when Ash dies. My children, carrier and little brother sniffle and rub their optics. The pokémon start crying and the sniffles get louder. 

I smile when I see Optimus and Alpha Trion hug a confused Ratchet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I kiss my children's forehelms then walk out after turning on the night light and turning off the bedroom light.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Walking into my room I smile seeing Fracture looking at a flower catalog wearing a red teddy. "Still planning?" I ask him with a smirk. 

He pouts. "I can't decide between white lilies or bright blue tiger lilies." He says with a sigh. 

Smiling I walk over and sit behind him. Wrapping my arms around him I let out a purr. "I think the tiger lilies are beautiful. Just like you." I say smiling while kissing his neck. 

"Mmm. Is this your way of trying to get in my valve?" Fracture says with a smirk.

I smirk and nibble on his pulse mark making him moan and cross his legs. "I'll tell you when I'm buried deep within you." I say moving my hand down to play with his soaked panties.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
_Opening my optics I blink when I notice I'm on a familiar yet still unfamiliar tatami mat floor. "Where am I?"_

_**"You thought you got rid of me didn't you? Well guess again."** _

_I look around recognising the voice. Turning I see myself standing there with red optics. **"Been a while huh?"**_

_"Deadlock."_

__**"I'm glad you remember my name. I made sure to remember your little children's names. And I remember that skank of a bot that made you finally get rid of me. But now I'm back. Prepare yourself."**  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I sit up and look around in fear. Wiping my optics I sniffle softly before Fracture hugs me. "It's ok sweetspark. I'm right here for you. I promise." He says softly. I hug him to my naked chest sniffling. "D-Don't let me go. Please." I beg him with tears going down my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family tree (requested by batformer)
> 
> Soundwave + Yoketron= Rumble, Frenzy, Drift and Prowl
> 
> Lockdown + Swindle= Fracture
> 
> Drift + Fracture= Slipstream, Divebomb, Airazor, Jetstorm
> 
> Ratchet + Optimus= Jazz, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Bumblebee
> 
> Breakdown + Knockout= Chop Shop
> 
> Wheeljack + Ultra Magnus= Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, Strongarm


	25. The deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadlock's and Prowl's POV

Opening my optics I sit up in bed and go to the closet. Putting on my black and red suit I tie my tie and grab a old red lensed visor and put it on over my optics. Two sharp tipped hands are suddenly wrapped around my waist and rub my clothed chest. "Mmmm~ Last night was amazing sweetspark. How about a quickie before you go to work~?" Fracture says in my audio.

I smirk a bit and tackle him onto the bed. "Sounds good~" I purr sucking his on his neck.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pouring myself some coffee I yawn softly and smirk hearing my mate, Jazz, tell the kids a story. Walking towards the living room I'm surprised to see Drift wearing a black suit. Looking up at him I loose my grip on my coffee cup, which scatters on impact with the ground, and stare wide opticed at my brother. 

The red visor. Dark clothes. Deadlock is back. " **CARRIER! SIRE!** " I yell tackling my brother. 

We fight for a few minutes ending with me cuffing him to a couch leg. "Ah. Bondage. My favorite~" Deadlock says with a smirk. 

Growling I go to kick him but suddenly the all the children, except for Jetstorm, and Lockdown are in my way. Lockdown slams me against the wall and hold me up by my throat growling. "Don't you **DARE** touch my son-in-law." He growls putting his hook up close to my optic.

Tentacles wrap around Lockdown and then gets slammed into a wall making the children scream. Footsteps get closer to the room and in come my carrier, Fracture and Swindle. "What is going on?!" Carrier yells. 

I point at my brother from where Sire and Jazz are helping me up. Carrier looks over and immediately gets the children away from Deadlock. "Not you again. Drift said that you were gone! That you were closed off into the deepest part of his mind! How did you get out?!" He growls protecting the children.

"Well he has been under a lot of stress lately. His children being kidnapped. Fracture getting under his protoform back before they got back together. His new big case. The wedding. I thought I'd give him a break." Deadlock says with a smirk. "Now I need to go."

He suddenly snaps the chain on the cuffs and quickly takes his leave.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking into the court room I see my clients at the plaintiff table. Today I have to play Drift and win this stupid case. Apparently some college kids were attacked by a purple cyber dogs that belonged to the defendant. "Finally. What toke you so long? We had to ask the judge for more time." The red mech says. 

I think his name is Heatwave. The green mech, Boulder, helps his friend with a bow on their audio fin. The orange and white bot, Blades, scratches at his leg casts. Yes I said casts. Those dogs really didn't like him. 

Looking at the blue and white bot I sigh. Chase. I remember him. He was Drift's friend for years. Back in college they were great friends. 

Well time for a boring day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Stretching I smirk. We won. I have this lawyer thing down. Going out to Drift's car I drive back to his house.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Walking in I put the coat and hat on a hat stand. Putting the briefcase down I take off Drift's shoes and walk into the hall holding a bag. Going to the living room I frown seeing no one was there. Going to the kitchen I frown. Not here.

Going up stairs I head for Drift's room first and smirk. Fracture was asleep. Going to the kid's room I open it and frown their still awake. "Daddy was acting funny today." Jetstorm says rubbing a scuff mark on his arm sniffling. 

"Yeah. Sire was acting like he enjoyed fighting his brother." Divebomb says putting a bandage on Airazor's forehelm. 

I knock on the door. "Hey kids. What are you doing?" I ask with a glare. 

They all jump and the younger ones hide behind their twin sniffling. "Playing." The older ones say. 

The bag drops from my servo when I see marks on Jetstorm. Growling I walk in and grab Jetstorm by the arm. He screams and tries to get away from me. " **WHO DID THIS?! YOU MAY BE DRIFT'S KIDS BUT I'M STILL YOUR SIRE. NOW TELL ME WHO HURT YOU LIKE THIS.** " I yell holding his injured arm and face. 

He screams louder until Yoketron and Fracture run in. " **DRIFT! WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!** " Fracture yells trying to get me to let go of the mini-con in my servo. 

" **YOU DID IT DRIFT!** " Jetstorm yells in between sobs. 

I look at him with wide optics behind the visor. I did this too him? I may be crazy and hostile but I would never hurt my own energon and protoform. I let him go and look over at Airazor.

"You hurt him when you and Prowler were fighting earlier. Same with Airazor. They tried breaking the fight up but just ended up in the middle of it." Jazz says walking in.

Getting up I push him out of the way and walk back to Drift's car. Getting in I drive to the liquor store.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Walking back into the house I look around and notice something. Their gone. Everybody is gone. Growling I get back into my car and drive to the police station. 

Rushing in I throw open Prowl's door. " **WHERE ARE THEY?!** " I yell in his face. 

"Thank you for knocking Deadlock." Prowl says taking his reading glasses off. "If you are looking for Drift's family then you just missed them by a few hours. I sent them somewhere safe while we help you."

He snaps his fingers and something hits me in the back of the head knocking me out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
_"Ugh.....what hit me?" I ask myself as I sit up on the, surprisingly soft, grass plain._

_"Jazz did."_

_I look up and see Drift. I smirk. "Ya know that mate of yours is a screamer ain't he?" I say standing up._

_Suddenly a servo is around my throat and I'm thrown against a invisible wall. "You better not of hurt my family." He growls in my face with his optics flashing violently._

_He lets me go and walks towards a tree in the middle of the meadow. Wait. Why is there a wall in a meadow? Turning around I knock on the wall. "Huh. This must be your safe place huh?" I ask with a smirk._

_"Yes. I want to make a deal with you." Drift says picking up his swords._

_Looking over at him I smirk. "What kind of deal?" I ask._

_"We fight. If you win you get my body. Do what ever you want. If I win. You never come back." Drift says getting in a fighting stance._

_I smirk and pull out my own swords. A breeze blows by and cherry blossoms from the tree that Drift is standing under fly around us. Unsheathing one of my swords I rush him and he rushes forward._

_Our swords meet with a loud **'clang!'** as I grin. "Deal."_


	26. Cliffjumper part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus' pov

Looking over at the four mini-cons and their carrier fast asleep on the guest room bed I sigh. They've all had a pretty rough day. Ratchet even had to give Jetstorm a sling for his arm. Walking over to Ratchet and my room is I smile seeing Ratchet looking in a photo album. "Catching up sweetspark?" I ask him smiling. 

He blinks and I notice that he's crying. "Ratchet?" I say walking over.

"Sorry it's just....I miss Cliffjumper." He says sniffling.

I look down and sigh. I remember when Cliffjumper first came into the world.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Say 'ah!'." Ratchet says holding a spoon with beef stew on it smiling.

I chuckle and eat it. "Orion! Orion you home? I brought my future sparkmate!" Megatronus yells followed by a chuckle.

"We're in my room!" I say smiling.

Megatronus walks in with a skinny seeker wearing a high school cheerleader's uniform, who's wings fluttered when he saw my stomach, and chuckles. "Your stomach is huge!" The seeker says in amazement.

"Yes he's due any day now." Ratchet says rubbing my stomach.

"What's it's name?" The seeker asks cautiously poking my belly.

"We were thinking of Cliffjumper for a mech or Arcee for a femme." I say smiling.

Ratchet smiles but jumps with a screech. "Hah! We got you!" Knockout says popping up wearing his cheerleader's uniform. 

His boyfriend gets up wearing his football helmet. Good thing too. Ratchet just hit them with his wrench. "Told you you should've worn my extra helmet." Breakdown says smirking. 

"Big brother your so mean!" Knockout says with crocodile tears.

Ratchet freezes before he sticks one of those suckers with gum in the middle in Knockout's mouth. Breakdown looks over at Megatronus and smiles. "Hi screamer!" He says waving at my brothers mech friend.

I chuckle when 'screamer' flicks off Breakdown. "Can I touch your tummy?" Screamer asks.

I nod smiling. Screamer lays his servo on my tummy and smiles. I wince and cry out. Screamer backs up and hides behind Megatronus. "Ratchet! I think the sparkling wants to see the world faster!" I yell out in pain. 

Knockout, Breakdown, Screamer and Megatronus all scream in fear. "What's going on in here?!" My sire yells running in with my second oldest brother. 

"Get out!" Ratchet screams as he takes off my underwear. "Orion I need you to push!"

-

I smile looking down at my little mechling. His little black horns twitch slightly as he yawns and reaches out his chubby servos at me giggling.

I smile and tickle his little belly. My sire smiles while Ultra and Megatronus coo over the little one. "What's his name?" Screamer asks smiling.

"Cliffjumper." I say smiling.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I hug my mate and kiss the top of his head. "How about we take a nap?" I ask him smiling.

He nods and lays down on his side of the bed. I lay down holding his smaller servo in my larger one and slowly but surely fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but I'm really not feeling good. My brother died a few days ago and I'm not feeling well. I'm going to write a angesty Professor Layton fic soon to get out some of my stress so I won't do anything stupid.


	27. Cliffjumper part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper's then 'bees then Cliffjumper's povs

_"Please send me back primus! I want to see my family again! Please! You sent Breakdown back!" I yell at the big glowing mech._

_He seems to think about it then smiles. "Fine. But you must do one thing. Promise me I won't have to bring you back so soon. No more bar fights that involve mechs bigger than you. Understand?" He says softly._

_I nod happily. "Alright big guy!" I say smiling._

_He chuckles and I smile. "Now this might hurt. The landing will sting a bit."_

_"Wait what?" I say before I feel myself falling._

_And for the record I did not yell like goofy!_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Uhhhh.....where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember is being stabbed by......who again? Ah, right a seeker. Crap. I need to get home. Arcee is going to be pissed if I missed 'bees piano residual." I say before hopping up and patting down my dirty clothes.

Looking up to the sky I smile when I suddenly remember my time in the well of Allsparks. "Thanks Primus!" I yell before looking forward and walking away from the alley way I was killed in.

I still don't know why they made 'bee take the stupid piano classes. But hey, he wanted to make mama happy. I laugh remembering the day he was born.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
I laugh when Jazz gets his head stuck in the soap bucket again. "It's not funny 'jumper!" Jazz yells running into the wall again. 

"Hey your the 14 year old that got his head stuck in a soap bucket, bucket head!" I say as my ten year old little sister holds my hand while sucking on her thumb.

"At least I don't wet the bed anymore! I stopped when I was potty trained." Jazz says with his fists on his hips.

Arcee giggles as I pout. "Sire said it was normal for a 12 year to still pee the bed." I say pouting.

"Oh dear. Jazz why do you keep getting stuck in there?" Carrier asks worriedly.

He grips the bucket and pulls it off. "Thanks carrier!" Jazz says before Carrier suddenly doubles over.

"UGH!" He says falling to his knees.

"Carrier?! Are you ok?!" I ask running over to him.

"Ugh.....s-somethings wrong. Your br-brother shouldn't be coming to day. It's t-to earl-AHHHHHH!" He says holding his belly.

We scream when he screams in pain. "Call your Sire! NOW!" He screams holding his tummy.

Jazz calls Sire while Arcee gets a big bowl of warm water. "Carrier? Do you want to lay down?" I ask him softly.

He nods in pain and lays back. "Whoa! Wh-What are you doing?!" Carrier asks as I take off his underwear.

"Sire taught us how to delivery a sparkling! Arcee! Signal Uncle Megatronus!" I tell Arcee.

We're just lucky he lives across the street. "Aye aye!"

"Carrier you have to push!" I tell him as Jazz walks in.

Jazz laughs then passes out. Well so much for that. Carrier pushes with a scream and I'm already able to see my little brothers pede. He didn't turn upside down. I hear carrier gasp as I put my hand inside of him and I feel the cord around my little brothers neck.

Frowning I try to get it to loosen. "Cliffjumper! It's us! Open the door!" I hear Uncle Megatronus yell against the wind.

Did I mention a really bad storm was going on outside? Stupid Michigan weather. Arcee opens the door and all five of my uncles, my grand-sire and my sire stumble in. "Orion! Are you alright?!" Sire yells running over.

"Our son has his servo in my valve, our youngest is coming early and I'm in a lot of pain! What do you think?! After this I'm going to tear off your cable and throw it into the forest!" Carrier yells.

I snicker and carefully unwrap the cord. "There. Carrier push!" I yell at him.

He groans as he pushes hard. I pull my baby brother out with a pop. I look down at my gooey looking brother. I carefully unwrap the cord and give the knife (from under the table) to Sire. He cuts it and Arcee and I start to clean our brother. I wonder why he's not crying.

I frown and pat in between tiny winglets. A tiny cough comes from him and then a loud screech then a loud cry. I look down at my baby brother and hug him when Arcee gives me a blanket. "He's soft." I say as he opens his big baby blue optics up at me and giggles happily.

He reaches for my horns but I give him to Mama. He snuggles against him and giggles. This is the best day ever!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
I smile to myself. Looking up I smile more when I see a dino-bot and a Wolficon walking down the sidewalk smiling at each other. "Hey! Excuse me! Can you tell me what time it is?" I ask the wolficon.

The youngling dino-bot growls but the wolficon nods. "It's......almost 7." He says smiling sweetly.

"Cra-crab apples! I'm late! Thank you!" I yell running down the street towards the banquet hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sighing I play a few key's on the piano. I remember the day Prowl told me that my brother was found murdered in a alleyway. Prowl was still a rookie back then. Sniffling I smile up at my mate.

"Hey 'bee? Why don't you like this place?" Grimlock asks me as I play a few more notes.

I smile when he sits next to me. "I don't hate it. It's just.....I was sitting right here when I found out my brother was killed. It was his murder that drove me to become a cop. He was the big brother that I could go to when ever I felt bad. He used to fake being sick when I was sick to make me feel better." I say smiling at the mental image of Cliffjumper making his action figures fight to make me laugh.

I frown slightly remembering when I found out that Arcee fragged my first ever mech-friend. I still don't understand what I saw.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I sniffle and cry out in the rain. I just caught my older sister fragging my mech-friend a few hours ago. Coughing I don't pay attention to the blood that washed away from the rain. First my voice is taken from me, then Cliffjumper is killed, then Carrier is killed due to friendly fire and now I find out that my sister is messing around with Tracks, my first love. How can my life get any worse? ".....bee...."

I sniffle and shake as my soaked clothes make me even colder. I thought I heard something but I keep my head down in my lap. "Bumblebee! What are you doing?! You know what happens when you get sick!" The voice says again.

I look up and see Cliffjumper. But he was glowing. "Cliff?" I ask trying to get up and hug him but just end up falling down.

"Hold on buddy!"

I go to say something but end up passing out.  
-  
Groaning I open my optics and regret it when I see my uncle Knockouts mate, Breakdown glaring at me. "What were you thinking? Why did you run away like that?! Do you have any idea how terrified we all were?! You have pneumonia kiddo." Breakdown says rubbing my forehelm softly.

I look beside me and see both Arcee and Tracks looking at me with tears in their optics. "Get them out of here. Tell sire to take them off my visitors list too. I never want to see them again."  
-  
"'Bee! Come on buddy. I don't have enough time to wait for you to wake up." A familiar voice says. 

Opening my optics I jump seeing the same figure from before. The figure smiled. "There we go. I just wanted to tell you goodbye and that I love you little brother."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
A loud bang rocks the room and Grimlock and I look up to see a very familiar mech in very familiar clothes on standing in the door way. "Crap! I missed it!" He yells walking down the aisle.

"Jumper?" I say disbelievingly.

"Hi. Were you two at the residual? How was my brother?" He asks as I stand up. 

I reach up and touch his face in disbelief. "Y-You were dead f-for years." I say hugging him crying softly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I smile petting my sleeping baby brothers head while my parents, my brother and sister, my brothers husband, my uncles, my brothers teacher and his family and a bunch of kid's are staring at me.

"So primus sent you back?" Breakdown asks smirking.

I nod and chuckle when 'bee curls closer to me. "He said I can't get into any more bar fights with mech's bigger than me." I say smiling.

Smirking I look at the dino bot. "So when are you getting my baby brother pregnant?" I ask hiding a snicker as he blushes darker. "I wanna be a uncle before I die again!"

Grimlock blushes darkly. "Well I-I uh....'bee and I are currently trying for one. So hopefully soon I'll be a real daddy." Grimlock says smiling.

Everybody cheered softly so they didn't wake up 'bee. The little black and red minicon climbed up onto the couch and hugs 'bee with one arm while he positions his arm in the sling so he doesn't hurt himself.

I can't wait to be a uncle. I'm going to spoil them rotten!


	28. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet's POV then Bumblebee's then Ratchet's again.

Groaning I try to roll over but chuckle seeing all of my children sleeping on or around me. A soft chuckle comes from the doorway. Looking over I see my mate holding a try of hot chocolate. "You bought a lot of hot chocolate while I was dead." He says putting the tray down on my desk.

"I got into extreme couponing." I say trying to move my arm. 

I smile seeing 'bee with one of his old pacifiers in his mouth and a pair of Fractures pajamas. I get up with a certain music loving mech clinging to my arm and a pink and blue femme clinging to my leg. A loud yelp comes from the kitchen and I laugh when Cliffjumper walks in with flour all over him. "I thought it was sugar!" He yells waking his brothers and sister.

Bumblebee and Jazz start to laugh while Arcee was snickering. "Jumper turned white!" Bumblebee says smiling.

"I still can't believe you got your voice back!" Cliffjumper says smiling.

I smirk and start getting undressed. "You kids should get out so I can change into my scrubs." I say taking off my pants.

I hear hurried pede steps run out the room when I get to my boxers. "Wake up the twins and Fracture for breakfast please!" Optimus says before locking our door.

He walks over and presses me against the wardrobe and starts to kiss down my frame smirking. "Mm you have to hurry up baby. I have to-ohhhhh _just like that_." I moan as he quickly deep throats me.

I put my hand on the back of his head and gasp when he sucks hard on my length.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I walk into the kitchen humming and pat the mini-cons heads. "Bumblebee we need to go to the hospital today." I say as I adjust my lab coat.

Bumblebee nods as he puts his cap on and I grab my to-go bin.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I sigh as I put my magnet next to my name. I smile seeing Knockout's magnet was by his name. "So he finally came back." I say smiling.

Looking at the other magnets I smirk seeing Red Alert, Perceptor and Hook were in. I count in my head how long It's going to be til I get tackled. "Big brother!"

Three seconds. I chuckle as they jump all over me. "Come on guys we're at work. Wait til lunch!" I say laughing.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sigh as I open the door to the secret room in the basement of the hospital. "Your kid's and wife are worried about you. You should fight harder. Like you told me years ago. When I was fighting my own demons. Mine may have only been bullies but he's the same. He just wants what is rightfully yours. Please hurry up. Don't let him win."

I watch as the mech chained to the wall tries to lunge at me but ends up just short. He growls as his optics flash red and blue. " **ShUt Up! ThIs BoDy BeLoNgS tO mE!** " Deadlock growls at me.

"B-Bumblebee t-tell m-m-my family I-I love th-them." Drift says before he starts lunging at me again.

I look away but I can't fight it. I've know Drift since I was little. I hug him sniffling. He calms down a bit and is able to wrap his arms around me. Then I feel it. A blade. I gasp as it enters my back.

The last thing I see before my vision goes black is Drift/Deadlock staggering back to the wall. _"Daddy.....help.....m..e."_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A sharp pain enters my chest causing me to gasp. "Oh dear. Ratchet are you alright?" A new voice says from behind me.

"Rung. It's nice to see you again little brother." I say smiling at the orange mech.

Rung smiles as I rub the top of his head.

That's right! Rung is my little brother! Crap why do I keep forgetting about him. "You forgot I existed didn't you?" He asks with a pout.

"Sorry buddy. You should try to do more memorable things." I say smiling.

A soft pitter patter draws my attention to a mini-bot walking in. Rung and I watch him climb onto a chair and take out somebody's ice cream bar. "Tailgate! Cyclonus said that you can't eat ice cream for breakfast!" Rung says sternly.

Tailgate jumps with the Ice cream bar, still in the wrapper, in his mouth. "But carrier! He's not the boss of me! You are!" He whines softly after taking out the ice cream bar from his mouth.

Rung glares at him and he puts it back. "But I'm hungry." Tailgate says pouting.

"Honey you just got your swollen tonsils out. You need to eat soft things." Rung says picking up his son.

I watch Rung straighten out Tailgate's hospital gown. "How about some cooled down soup?"

"No! I want chilli!" Tailgate pouts.

"You can have as much soda, ice cream and milkshakes as you want kiddo." I say rubbing the top of his head.

He giggles and smiles. I sneak a peek at his info bracelet and notice that his birthday is August 19, 2003. So I didn't know one of my youngest brothers had a kid for thirteen years. I'm the worst big brother ever.

"So who's Cyclonus?" I ask smiling.

"He's Tailgate's mech-friend." Rung says smiling.

"CARRIER!" Tailgate says softly.

I chuckle but the pain in my spark comes back and I gasp in pain. Knockout rushes in panting. "RATCHET! They just found Bumblebee in the parking lot bleeding!" He yells fearfully.

Everything just stops. My spark stops for a second before my legs push me to run out the room looking for my son.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I find him in the OR being operated on. I try to go in but Pharma stops me. "I'm sorry cousin but you can't go in there." He says pushing me back.

Pharma toke me to the waiting room where a mech was already sitting there. "Tracks?" I ask looking at him.

He stands up and takes off his drivers cap. "Ratchet. It's good to see you again." He says before I punch him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I glare at Tracks as he holds a ice pack to his optic. That bastard. He has some nerve. He broke my baby's spark and he has the nerve to show up here. The bastard. I hate him. My mate holds my arm tighter in his sleep. My family, Fracture and his kids got here a little while ago.

Please be ok Bumblebee.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
 _I chuckle watching Bumblebee play with his sister and brothers. It's been two years since he was born. Tomorrow is actually his birthday. He giggles as he plays with his toy piano that makes cat sounds. Cliffjumper giggles as he watches his baby brother climb into one of his hoodies._

_I chuckle seeing Bumblebee crawl around giggling. Orion chuckles as he picks up our youngest. "Are you hungry my little mechling? Do you want some milk?" He asks our baby._

_Bumblebee nods and Orion unbuttons his shirt and starts to feed our sparkling after he moves his bra. "There you go my baby." He says as our baby nurses._

_Orion just won't wen him. He said he likes the closeness. Arcee climbs onto my lap and gently touches Bumblebee's tiny door wings. "I love you Bumblebee.  
-  
"Come on Sire! Get up! You promised you'd take us to get new dresses!" Two of my kids say bouncing on my chest._

_I chuckle getting up. "I'm up! I'm up!" I say as they jump off giggling._

_Today is my first day off in two months. I follow behind my 17 year old and 5 year old as they run to the kitchen for breakfast.  
\--  
I chuckle watching Bumblebee look at the dresses with wide optics. He looks at everything in pure awe. "Everything is so pretty." He says before he spots a dress he really likes._

_He runs over to it and grabs it. "Daddy! Daddy this one!" He says holding up a flower patterned dress with a huge smile._

_I chuckle and nod. "Alright buddy. I'll buy it for you."_

_He cheers happily._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ratchet. Ratchet wake up. Bumblebee is out of surgery." I hear Pharma say as I open my optics. 

I quickly stand up and follow the gurnee carrying my son to his hospital room.

Thank you Primus.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
It's been a few days. Bumblebee hasn't woken up yet. Drift apparently won the battle against Deadlock. Drift is sitting to my right with his kids coloring next to Bumblebee along with Grimlock sniffling softly. "Look Bumblebee! We made you a picture! Please open your optics so you can see. Please?" Jetstorm asks with tears in his optics.

Slipstream whimpers softly and nudges Bumblebee's arm. A soft noise comes from Bumblebee before I see a loopy smile plaster on his face. "It's beautiful. You two are great artists." Bumblebee says smiling.

Jetstorm, Slipstream and Grimlock quickly hug him cheering happily. Smiling I hug my son when my little brothers walk in trying to not seem excited. I'm surprised that Hook is even excited. Usually he's stoic.

"We have great news." Rung says holding Tailgate close.

"Let Tailgate say it! It'll be cuter!" Perceptor says smiling.

Bumblebee yawns and stretches a bit. "What's going on?" Bumblebee asks smiling.

"Your pregnant!" Tailgate says giggling.

Everybody erupts into cheers as Grimlock and Bumblebee hug and kiss each other.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Three months have passed since everything went crazy. Today is Drift and Fractures wedding. I fix Drift's bow tie as Divebomb and Slipstream fix each others tuxedos.  
\--  
The music starts to play and Airazor and Jetstorm walk down the aisle throwing flowers in matching pink floral dresses. Fracture walks down the aisle slowly holding bright blue tiger lilies. His wedding dress was a dark purple with black frills on the bottom. The wedding was in full swing now.  
\--  
"Drift! Congratulations you old fool!" I say patting his back. 

Drift chuckles as his kids hug him. "Thank you Ratchet. Congratulations on becoming a grand-sire soon." He says pointing at my son.

I smile seeing my son with a big belly for only being three months pregnant. Grimlock is rubbing Bumblebee's tummy smiling happily. I chuckle. 

This has been a great year.


End file.
